


不设防的游戏

by jun_chinese



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_chinese/pseuds/jun_chinese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他相信上帝对他有所眷顾，否则牛仔怎会爱上飞腾的游龙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 麦藏互攻向，请注意。

 

关于牛仔与龙的三支舞

You will find other kind，that has been in search of you.

他惬意地蹲点，在车体模块连接处的空位间抻直两腿，风从耳边呼啸而过，像极排箫的群奏。抬眼望去，天空湛蓝，云卷云舒，沿途风景从河流置换成针叶林，堆叠的树叶流淌着阳光，看上去与金箔别无二致。费斯卡之星是富人们度假远游的好选择，混合动力列车，无论是修心养性还是埋名跑路，它都注定不会让你心愿落空。

但这并非是牛仔的假期。

几天前，当他还身处某个荒凉小镇，为今天是哪一种垃圾的回收分类日而头疼不已时，突然接到老队友温斯顿的消息。他很高兴不是来自代接服务站的电话，那意味着赏金任务。守望先锋召集令，和淘金梦一样虚幻而残酷。一个熟悉又陌生的代码再次点燃他的生命，3945-45，他曾经的归宿，在召唤他。有人叫他特工，不是浪子，不是莽汉，一种游走于生死边缘的亲切在肺腑之间漾开。

他将连接线并入端口，通讯收发器旋钮的微弱红光时明时暗。如果他运气够好，就能建立一次加密通讯。一个幽暗的夜晚，一个牛仔，给千里之外的队友问好，两个半球的距离被折叠在一张乱糟糟的硬木桌上。

“我遇到麻烦事了，牛仔，很棘手。”科学家的声音很疲惫。“黑爪入侵了我的驻地。整整一支小队。”

他放下雪茄，叼在嘴里说话会含糊不清。“黑爪？他们杀到直布罗陀了？雅典娜还好吗？”

“她还好。但是……”他欲言又止。“是别的麻烦。大麻烦。”

“谁。”

“死神。我是说，reaper。”

“哦。”一阵短暂的沉默。他知道死神，一个雇佣兵，不属于任何军团或武装公司，独行侠，杀戮舞者，货真价实的夺命星君。他记得死神惊世骇俗的群岛之战，蜿蜒的沙滩被雪白的尸体一路铺盖，血肉之躯变成凝固的蜡像，塌陷的脸庞还保留着屈死的不甘。人们从报纸的只言片语中就能回忆起“银牙之夜”的恐惧。现在，他知道这个杀手归属于谁了。

“说说看。”他将掺了水的波旁威士忌推到一边，桌上还有翻得破破烂烂的账本。窗沿上的藤蔓装饰品弯成一个月牙的弧度，旧帆布制成的窗帘在夜风中沙沙作响。“不只是一场恶斗那么简单，对吧。”

“他叫出了我的特工代码，他对我知根知底，我却对他一无所知。”

“那太糟了。新仇有眼，旧恨无形。”

“挺严峻。你不介意我卖个关子，具体细节我和你面对面谈。”

“监测站的床铺够吗，此外，我拒绝睡袋，莱因哈特的训话，以及，你做的早餐。”

温斯顿依旧保持良好的耐心。“不要拿过去在瑞士的标配来为难我。你了解我，老朋友。这会是旷日持久的战斗。我能提供的更多是物质之外的帮助。”

“你想过召集特工的风险吗？我也看新闻，佩特拉法令可不止是单纯的退休协议，我们现在都是法外者。”他深深吸气，如今就连合影也会成为缅怀的一张纸。他在代替缺席者活下去。

“罪恶还是往日的罪恶，正义却不复从前。是的，麦克雷，你离开了，在瞬息万变的世界里展开新的追逐。但我知道你的脾气，你肯定还保留着最精彩的六连。而我，则是提醒你拉下击锤的家伙。”温斯顿沿袭了某个逝者的语调，回荡在谷仓一样沉闷的牛仔之屋里，好似一段温暖的电波。

“好小子，你现在在哪里？”

“我在圣达菲周边的镇上，每天都听到车马卸货的声音，没有女人，没有智械，和骡子喝同一口井的水，太阳毒得能让旋转弹膛炸裂，一个好地方，一个像San Miguel①一样的小镇。”

“来吧，我在真相的尽头等你，世界需要更多的英雄。麦克雷，正午的制裁等着你来打响。”

他投降似地憋出一声轻笑。“我有点被打动了。不过，温斯顿，下次别让雅典娜给你提供底稿。来个咆哮。我喜欢这个。”

他稍作交待即刻启程，离开栖身的小镇，它只有一间破得不能再破的酒吧，留声机里是比莉哈利戴苦中带甜的声音，一周有三天只供应姜汁汽水，另外几天则是“辛辛那提月光”，一种勾兑椰汁的诡异果酒，酸得足够让人因迸发思乡之情而落泪。

尽管如此，他还是会怀念这里，炊烟，石子路，草帽舞海报，吊死鬼之树，这里是个磨去人棱角的好地方。

他绕了远路，跟着马戏团的篷车逃避关卡检查，车上的吉普赛女人对着他的手嘀嘀咕咕，他很费劲才听明白她说这是煞星的手相。

“你会遇到一个左手有噩运纹路的人。牛仔，你一定要杀了他，他是向你来索命的。”

“我缺了一只手，噩运也会跟着减半。”他对着挤眉弄眼的女人抬抬帽檐。“你不是先知，女士。”

当他到达车站时，灰头土脸的模样像是在落基山脉打够了滚。他要前往休斯敦买点补给，再南下来到口岸乘船离开孤星之州，前往摩洛哥。他得趁着夜色通过直布罗陀海峡，切进一条海峡风较弱的航线，到达指定海域后联系猎空，女飞行员会负责他的接送任务。无缝衔接，温斯顿考虑周到。

不买票是个保命的好习惯，最混乱最不守规矩的酒吧也不欢迎狂徒杰西。车顶是个饱览风光的好去处，就是要时刻提防宽边帽被猎猎疾风吹跑。他会给自己找点乐子，没有口琴，就吹几曲弗吉尼亚民谣，仙纳多就很不错，自言自语，插科打诨。直到晌午，西部乐趣才被打断，他看到直升机集结，巨大噪音打断他归乡的遐想。一排隆隆作响的大鸟，悬停空中，降下绳索，训练有素的黑爪成员缒绳而下，落在车顶，动作利索，一气呵成。荷枪实弹，步骤紧凑，一番准备就绪的美景。

面对如此高速行驶的列车贸然下落，那么意味着两种可能。

一是他们都是血气方刚的蠢佬，包括他们的上级也是。

二是他们都位于好手之列，一些屠夫名单上的佼佼者，将死亡演化为艺术的人。

他倾向于第二种。

他不愿意和老手交火，有时候在一瞬间破坏某些人用一生达到的成就是非常残忍的。这让他想起多年前死局帮的转盘游戏，他赢下维和者的场合，人生中少数和银色枪柄一样闪亮的时刻。

遗憾的是好时光一去不返。他招摇的青年时代已经褪色，现在过的是无名无分的亡徒生活。

眼下，他要面对一帮好手。Molto buono.②再没有比送命更公平的游戏，用生命抗衡生命。赌注绝佳。

保持惊喜感，杰西麦克雷。你不是个士兵，用不着那么严肃。他对自己的要求一贯与严谨脱节。

猜猜看，麦克雷，这次他们为谁而来。

他可不会告诉温斯顿，在前往直布罗陀监测站的路上他就顺道开始对黑爪的打击。换个说法，黑爪正好挡在他的归乡路上，自报家门，不偏不倚，做派优良，似同冒犯。

现在，正是制裁的时刻。他们只是遇到无数正午中的其中一个。

他摸准了没人会在这个时候盘查，再从车顶溜下来。动身前，他牺牲掉打发时间的最后一支雪茄，不带任何温情地将它弹开。

他斜着身体挪进双开门，发现自己身处于八号车厢，列车正中位置，餐车，咖啡和塔可的浓郁香气足以让人垂涎欲滴。

他步履翩翩，重心微微右倾，一个惹人垂意的姿势，虚张声势，肆意张狂，就和他那凌乱的胡须一样，令人分毫不想亲近。红色斗篷像是从光明节上买来的劣质纪念品，牛仔帽因为挡风避雨的关系并不光洁。鼓鼓囊囊的胸甲，金属质感的左臂，脚后跟的马刺轮和地板碰触发出的击打声，无一不在宣告这是一次不规矩的出场。

一位横冲直撞的怪客，甚至，一位不速之客。

他眼角上的细纹敛聚成蛛网般的纹路，一抹狡猾的笑，没人看清，也没人会注意他。八小时的旅程，单一的枯燥景色，热烘烘的暖气，符合人体工学的一等舱座椅，足以令每一个失去戒心的旅客陷入睡意。

收起枪，他还能和诸位友好相处。莱因哈特说的没错。

“先生，您需要点什么餐？”蓝色制服的司乘人员向他点头致意。

“一颗子弹。”烟酒嗓暗示他已步入中年，南部口音让食客眯起了眼睛。一个牛仔。美国人。金腰带。金属左臂。食客很安分，继续低着头享用牛排，没人想惹事。

他很顺利地通过几列车厢，乘客的注目礼使他感觉良好，但很快他就不再是人们眼中的焦点。车尾的枪响密集而急促，宛若戛然而止的鼓点，几声尖叫，被掐断在庞然大物的末端。惧意开始在人群中蔓延，广播草草地解释了几句，但安抚收效甚微。乘务警匆忙地赶去履行职责，装备相比之下简陋得让人心碎。

他后脚跟上，奔过最后的路程，又是一阵凌乱的枪响。这次他看清了，受罪的不止乘客。Pordios.③车厢的过道里横七竖八倒着几个人，背上都开了几个洞，不留活口，黑爪采取和暗影守望一样的战术。

“麦克雷！”有人发现了他。“射他！快射他！”

“答对了。”他抬枪的举动简直是在作秀，停留在胯骨高度扣动扳机，子弹扭曲了他们直立的姿势，一排人应声倒下。

“都坐好别动，很快就结束了。”他头也不回地继续走，终于来到劫案的始发地，恐怖分子堵着货物车厢的门，正对着被挟持的乘务员嚷嚷。

“狗娘养的，密码是什么，快把门给我打开，还是说你的天灵盖上需要打个眼？”对方已经把枪顶在人质的脑门上了。

看来箭在弦上不得不发。

上一秒还不可一世的黑爪成员怎么也不能想通自己是如何失去了一只手。温热的血溅了一脸，残肢飞到另一端的座位，手指还扣在扳机上，他让一切维持原样，只是做了单纯的位移。

乘务员迅速挣脱，钻进座位底下，躲得远远的。他欣赏这样的人，具有作为人质的自觉。

见义勇为的回应可不友善，疯狂的扫射让空气中弥漫着焦灼的气息。他们倾泻弹药的行径豪放得近乎愚蠢，完全辱没作为士兵的意义。他们喜欢四处掘进，随意开洞，和白蚁一样，张牙舞爪，气势汹汹，但没有一个弹孔落到实处，纯粹是受生理本能的驱使。

“麦克雷，何必躲呢，出来对枪吧，你能死得更有男子气概些。”

他听到怒吼，口气因为过于气急败坏而全无遮拦，作为遗书，这可不算一份优雅的辞世声明，他有义务来修修语病。

他用上南方人黏长的连读。“你吓跑了我的风滚草，老兄。刚才那一梭子可真厉害。”

“去你的。”

悉听尊便。他迅速伸出手比了一个中指，又是一阵弹雨，作为掩体的座椅已经被打成一块无用的海绵。他对着蜷缩在身旁的银发老妇努努嘴，做了个“对不住”的口型。

“你堕落了，麦克雷。潦倒的日子可不光彩，这些年你躲哪儿去啦？昔日的傲气总不会喂了骡子吧。”

他真心讨厌对方模仿安娜的语气和自己讲话。他检查弹膛里的子弹，不多不少，四颗。“骡子没有这样的好牙口。你也没有。”他扫过窗外的电线杆，上面的标识一晃而过。他能争取到一个反击的机会。

对方过滤式面罩下的笑声格外刺耳。“你也不过是个为赏钱卖命的套马汉，暗影守望拉来的愣头青。除了苟延残喘的技巧，你的一生毫无建树。你的枪，你的命，不值一提。”

“至少我的左手献给了正义。”他将那只手横挡于胸前，钢铁和血肉的结合，托比昂的工艺让他安心。他的胸腔内怦然作响，仿佛一记重锤敲击的回音，他不是要说服别人，他在说服自己。

“那是一只把你钉在耻辱柱上的手。你本该为此退休。”

当然，他记得失败的苦涩，安吉拉的呢喃也不能抚平伤痛。莱耶斯也少有地冲动了，男人黢黑的脸因愤怒而张裂出夸张的表情。

他对各种级别的疼痛全然了解，第一次骑马他就落得一身新伤，但没有一次经历可以与那次失败相比，它绝对称得上惨痛。

他知道自己不讨喜，但不意味着当面被人品头论足是件值得铭记的事，尤其拿自己的左手开玩笑。

“你这么做是为了什么？你什么都捞不着。好人衣锦还乡，坏人游走横行，小人左右逢源，你算个什么角色呢？”他们的脚步声由远及近，仅剩不到半个车厢的距离。

无回报的付出即为信仰。他在三个空杯里斟满酒作为无声的悼念仪式，他总会搜肠刮肚地想，在血泊中吟唱的战士到底得到了什么，在生命之烛熄灭后，又会有谁记得他们的牺牲。

他举起维和者，看着磨损的枪口，峥嵘岁月吹白了它，任由自己的眼神渐渐变冷。

他会记得，杰西麦克雷会记得。

他猛地一个挺身，将身体打横推送出去，完全暴露在四人眼中，同样也将敌人的站位看了个透彻。

“你个蠢货。我要把你这张漂亮的脸射成蜂窝。”他听见得意洋洋的叫骂，MP5冲锋枪黑洞洞的枪口与他对视。

“该熄灯了，聪明人。”他用左手对他们施以惩戒。

列车被隧道的黑暗包裹，他开枪了。

第一枪，他想起小时候为了驱赶雀鸟朝天开枪的场景，碧蓝晴空，偌大的棉花田里，他拎着打落的野鸟，夕阳的余晖照映在胜利者的肩上。除去开荤本身带来的愉悦，他还尝到更加能令自己餍足的滋味。

第二枪，他回忆起用猎枪打穿干南瓜的质感，火药味喷在脸上，辛辣如烟。木材很宝贵，他甚至没有像样的训练靶。他练就出最初的准头，还有年少的野心。

第三枪，后坐力让他的虎口发疼。但他不会放弃，用上当年加入死局帮的蛮劲。他在眨眼的功夫里射掉三个人的帽子，只因其中领头的疤脸要把他赶去清扫马厩。我标记你们了，下一次我会打中你们的眼睛，因为你们怠慢一个快枪手。环顾四下，他一字一句地说，面无表情。

第四枪，为了致敬。为了良师，为了益友，为了暗影守望的一切，为了缺席者的回忆。我是为你们而活着。他喃喃道。他不知道自己还能有多快，亦或是多准，但当手指碰到枪套，往事就如潮水般敲开记忆的阀门，它已深刻地改造了身体的应变机制。午时已到，牛仔的咒语，行刑吧，伏法吧，钟声敲响。最后一次拉动击锤，子弹出膛，以刁钻的轨迹飞翔。

待他回神之时，视野内的目标尽数消灭。不多不少，四个人。除了一个死于质心瞄准，其他人一律被击中头部，一枪毙命。

“和牛仔套近乎，有趣。你分明知道我是个怎样的坏种。”他踏过尸体，来到车厢门前。乘务员讨好地替他解锁，他一脚踹开门，映入眼帘的尽是板条箱和蜂窝纸箱。他在有点霉味的厢室里四处搜寻，总算发现一个反光箱体在积压成堆的蠢笨木制品中鹤立鸡群，它有一个堪称美丽的钢制外壳。

是时候揭晓黑爪奉命前来回收的宝物了，看它到底出自何人之手，究竟是独角兽的尖角还是梅菲斯特的尾巴。他跃跃欲试，定睛凝视。他还想整理出点什么线索，但好奇心抢先一步打断遐思。他轻轻敲打，又靠上箱体侧耳倾听，最后摇晃几下，确认不是爆炸品后才仔细地解开卡扣。他屏住呼吸。

一把黄金左轮，静静地躺在保护泡沫中，打量着他。他放于手心，迎着光线，看到一行极小的刻字，林德霍姆。他不得不耗费一点时间组织自己的感慨，熟悉的姓氏，他的老朋友，光荣都属于守望先锋。

杰西麦克雷。他哑然失笑。爱情砸中你了。

他的美国丽人，他的金色尤物，他的cherie amour④。他想亲吻枪管以示爱慕之情，沉甸甸的重量和飘飘欲仙的心情交织心头。这一瞬间，他感觉自己又变成那个田间的幸运儿了。

 

 

注释：

①San Miguel：《荒野大镖客》故事的发生地。

②Molto buono：意大利语，很好。

③Pordios：西班牙语，上帝啊。

④cherie amour：法语，亲密爱人。


	2. Chapter 2

“我们即将降落。”猎空在驾驶座上背过身，对着牛仔竖起大拇指。她踩着脚踏板，机头略微向左偏，避开岩壁。麦克雷明显感觉到减速，直升飞机以悬停的状态下降。

旋翼高速转动的噪音让他根本听不清她的话，只能伸出两根手指示意。麦克雷刚从一场小憩中苏醒，不当的睡姿令他浑身酸痛。他总是习惯性地用帽子遮着脸睡，从前莱耶斯没少取笑他。

“你的睡相得是多糟？”他会扯着耳朵把人拎起来。

“并不是这样。”

“那就是你喜欢睁着眼睡。”

他不想展示自己毫无防备的一面，那感觉好像出卖了自己最大的秘密，牛仔不愿意割让自己披风下深藏人格的一分一毫。

起落架接触地面发出咔哒一声，麦克雷解开安全带。

“我是最晚抵达的特工吗？”一脚踩上停机坪，他对着猎空问道。

“唔，你不算最晚的，源氏还没到，不过莱因哈特的动作比你快，大锤得一分，小手枪暂时落后。”

麦克雷耸起眉毛，不太自在地点点头，转身离开。

他沿着跑道中线灯的指引向过道靠拢，那里流溢出生活区温暖的灯光。白日的高温已被夜间的凉风驱散，月色为孤零零的监测站融入一丝西班牙土胚屋（adobe）的建筑风格，静谧的白色笼罩着基地，风绕过柱子发出的梭梭声宛如母亲的呓语。实在是不可思议，如果有腥风血雨的一日降临，他也不会忘记今夜月光的洗礼。

他在门前驻足，听见里面的欢声笑语，莱因哈特的大嗓门气吞山河，托比昂和温斯顿果不其然为了统一高度的座椅发生了争执。尽管吵闹，还是有女性出类拔萃的温柔。安吉拉，她的声音一如多年前沉稳内敛。“托比昂，你试试这些野生菌。”递盘子的声响。

“从我眼皮下拿开，安吉拉，我不吃这些白色橡皮一样的玩意。”托比昂在抱怨。

麦克雷的胃在缩紧，迈开的步伐堪堪停住。该死的约拿情结，如果跨进这扇门，注定他要再次交付一部分出去。这样好吗，他离开得够久了，三场葬礼一次解散，他都纷纷错过。

莱耶斯和莫里森出事的那晚，他抽光那盒从比佛利山商店买来的的雪茄，头痛欲裂，喉咙里像含着一块滚烫的烙铁。灯影幢幢，好似幽灵的轮廓。他抽得有点多了，身体像冥府的乐园，群魔在乱舞，天旋地转间，故人不期而至。

“看看你，傻小子，没有我谁还能罩着你？谁都能往你的屁股上踹几脚，是不是啊，小乡巴佬（redneck）。”他在自己的床沿坐下，斜眼看麦克雷。

“你有种吗，牛仔？如果有，你就得认清自己不光彩的使命。脏活总得有人干。”他欣赏麦克雷的苦相，隐忍与爆发仅差一线之隔，外表上看风平浪静。

“我总告诉你要学会压枪，压准一点，你是想一枪换一个还是一百枪换一个？”他把维和者拿在手里掂量，仿佛在品味一道放凉的菜肴。

“你的水平也不过如此，别给你的蠢招想名字，我不会发表任何意见。”他用鞋底碾压地板，将那视为牛仔的脸皮。

“小子，如果你在战场上只剩一口气，可千万记得把狗牌吞到肚子里去，别给暗影守望丢脸。”他融入黑暗，幻化成雾气。

麦克雷在浴缸里蜷缩成一团，黎明解救了他，紧张的神经铺平，焦虑渐渐平息。他睁着眼，空耗一个晚上，没有流星，没有雨滴，只有圣达菲孤寂的风。

他的人生还会支离破碎到什么程度？莱耶斯不会告诉他，莫里斯不能告诉他，安娜也是。

见鬼，他浑身的血都冷了。

“为什么不进去呢，杰西。”猎空不知何时出现在他背后。她推开门，做出一个欢迎的指引手势。“我和温斯顿说好做六人份的晚饭。”

他看着莱因哈特的庞大身躯从座椅上弹射起来，那一定是他，不会错，地球上不会再有另一个灵魂有资格继承那身盔甲。

“杰西，是你吗，牛仔小子。”他径直走向麦克雷，箍住他的双臂狠命地来了一下。“是你，是你小子，你还戴着这顶帽子。”老头发自内心地感到高兴，浓密胡须下的嘴唇翕动着。

“麦克雷，旅途怎么样。”安吉拉已经在他的空餐盘上夹菜了，一大勺凯撒沙拉，额外多加两匙英国辣酱油。他很惊奇这么多年她一直记得自己的偏好，就和从医职业道德一样镌刻于脑海。

“蚊子不少，哈哈。”他拖过椅子，想赶紧用食物堵住嘴免得被一大堆问题绕晕。不过所有人似乎都遵循点到即止的方针，除了点评食物，没有人发表更深层次的交流。托比昂一直对他保持沉默，假眼闪射着黄油刀刃的光芒，聚精会神地咀嚼面包卷。

良好的气氛一直维持到就餐结束，坐在主席位的温斯顿清清嗓子，开始主导所有人的注意力。麦克雷意识到，温斯顿变了，他说不上来，但某种难以言喻的气质已经在科学家身上悄然生根，一种游离在沧桑和淡漠之间的气质。他越来越像人类，确切来说，越来越像从未谋面的哈罗德温斯顿，那个沉睡在月亮上的男人。

温斯顿的目光轻拂过每一个人，最后停驻在麦克雷古铜色的脸上。“欢迎回来，各位。”他扶扶眼镜，确保它绝对端正，仿佛只有这样才好观察真实清晰的世界。

麦克雷的烟瘾犯了，可现在不是吞云吐雾的好时机。他自暴自弃地将雪茄盒抛进葡萄酒的冰桶。

“我很高兴得到你们的回音，得到你们的首肯。我不清楚在过去的数年中，你们的生活是否如意，是否已是别人的妻子或是丈夫，又或是重新找到对付智械之外的价值？但从这一刻起，你们要和过去的一切道别，以特工的身份继续为守望先锋（他看着麦克雷，顿了顿继续）效力。”

他接下来的发言隐藏着一种阅尽世事之人才有的怜爱之情，被一种静水深流的悲壮感充盈。他壮硕的身躯前倾，十指交错垫于额下。

“莉娜，你是风的宠儿，我需要你作为我们天空的眼睛。”

“安吉拉，你是名副其实的女武神。‘永恒的女性，引我们飞升’。”

“托比昂，监测站就是你的第二个家，你可以为它注入一点哥德堡风格，一点无往不胜的风格。”

“莱因哈特，你是守望先锋服役最久的成员，你会见证它的复兴。”

“麦克雷，我很高兴你来了，你的到来意味着无限可能。”

他对每个人都是由衷的赞赏，语气诚恳，不瘟不火。麦克雷想起传奇士兵莫里森，作为守望先锋过去的支柱，每次行动之前他都会毫不吝啬地肯定队员的价值，好让他们战死时身背荣耀。

正如此刻，向死而生的六人，彼此靠拢，提前倾听悼文被吟诵成诗。

“我不知道现在是不是说这番话的最好时机，姑且认定‘最棒即当下’，我有预感，守望先锋将再一次走进历史。记住，我们不是因为六年前的那场悲剧集结在一起，哀悼没有意义，把握未来，特工们。”

激励进入尾声。温斯顿开始从容不迫地安排房间，二楼采光最好的区域被划分为宿舍和生活区。建筑平面图呈现一个U字形，字母的尾部嵌进岩体，走廊镶嵌着靛青色玻璃窗，光线被阻隔后有种分不清日夜的错觉。公共区域有一台上了年纪的自动贩卖机，没人愿意施舍一枚硬币去试试运气。

“就算里面真的有可乐，放到现在也该成汽油了。”莱因哈特说。

安吉拉和猎空理所应当地住在一起，温斯顿和莱因哈特搬进相对面积更大的一个房间，托比昂选择了一个有阳台的小单间，轮到麦克雷。

“我能不能……一个人住？”他冲着温斯顿努嘴。“没有供暖设备也行，但千万别有烟感。那种科技造物是我的宿敌，它只用靠洒水就能把我逼得吞枪自尽。”

被温斯顿的眼镜打量，麦克雷居然感到丝丝紧张，他舔舔下唇，继续声明立场。

“当然，当然，一切和托比昂无关。我喜欢他的炮台，我喜欢他的为人。我没资格嫌弃任何人，我是给自己挑毛病。我是个糟糕的室友，不倒垃圾，不洗被褥，不擦窗，不扫地，站姿懒散，睡相难看，出勤之外的时间都在捻烟屁股。我的房间会是一个烟熏火燎的仙境，最好谁都不要踏进来。”

没有人说话。

麦克雷连连摆手。“且慢，你们觉得我是在搞特权待遇吗？我这么做可真没有什么利己成分。”

“如果你希望的话，我不会反对。但我认为彼此相互照应有助于降低夜间风险系数，出于保护个人隐私的考虑，雅典娜的监控范围没有覆盖你们的卧室。那会是很大的盲区。”

“放心温斯顿，我睁着眼睡觉。”

温斯顿摘下眼镜，揉揉眼睛。“但总会有人住进去的，我希望你明白这点。”

牛仔将食指和中指并拢举向眉心，以他的年纪而言举止有点轻佻。“我不会给雅典娜增加负担的，我保证，科学家。”

雅典娜意外地护主，她反驳道：“你觉得自己能给我带来多少麻烦，牛仔？”

接下来的叙旧对麦克雷而言有点索然无味。他有点被排挤在外，当你是陌生人时人人陌生。他本想和托比昂谈谈费斯卡之星上检获的重礼，但是矮人一直和莱因哈特凑在一起讨论盔甲的保养事宜，瑞典人对德国人依然用传统绵羊油擦拭盔甲的做法无法赞同。他觉得自己提枪贸然加入对话显得十分突兀和傻气，于是作罢。

闲谈又持续一阵子，时候不早了，猎空开始犯困。她运用闪现能力不间断地退后，直到攀上楼梯。

“今晚不是我当值，晚安咯，伙计们。好梦，温斯顿。”她的哈欠打得非常自然，吸气呼气，吹出一股柔和的风。

温斯顿在散会的人流中叫住牛仔，勒令他跟随安吉拉去熟悉环境。科学家依然坐在可视幕墙前的王座上，卫星示意图以均匀的速度按照模拟轨道旋转，联想到科学家可以一动不动地和延展成阶梯状的计算公式搏斗一天，麦克雷就心里犯怵。

他和安吉拉两个人缓缓行进，先是通过升降平台来到一楼。印有守望先锋标志的感应舱门在雅典娜配合下打开，弧形轨道上稀稀拉拉地停靠着几台磁力运输车，通讯无人机安静地耸立在基座上。搬运机械臂像几条巨龙，在空旷的操作间里搅作一股。他们来到开阔的室外，两栋通讯主塔间能看到制高点处的旗杆，蓝白旗飘舞，与月明星稀的夜景相互映衬，染上皎洁的光影。

“温斯顿一直保留着这面旗，他知道有朝一日它还能重新升起。”安吉拉解释，棕绿相间的眼眸总是很有说服力。

到处都是记忆的重影，如同恼人的风沙揉进眼睛，令他酸涩。他们绕到主体建筑的右侧，墙壁因受潮而发黑，像泼洒出的一大块油墨痕迹。拓展区标识已然褪色，他们充满敬意地踏进被遗忘的角落：沙地杂草丛生，训练器械杂乱无章地站在一起，好似无神的锡兵明目张胆地在偷懒。这里已经多年无人涉足。

安吉拉捋着额发，把它们拨至一边。“还记得那个笑话吗，牧羊人齐格勒。实战演练的时候，你们是一群在狩猎季厮杀尽兴的绵羊，我挥舞着权杖忙得焦头烂额。”

“突击型角色的通病。多担待。”他低下头，非常坦诚。

最后他们返回仓库，卤素灯明明灭灭，是飞蛾在迎光起舞。安吉拉从改造过的碗橱中抽出一个标有45号数字的抽屉，里面是点缀特工生活气息的闲杂物品。

“你看上去有点紧张。”安吉拉递给他半新的涤棉衬衫，和一条对麦克雷而言长度过短的睡裤，还有已经打包到位的洗漱用品。“刚才你把自己说的太恶劣了，真不忍心。”

“但我的描述完全属实，法官大人。请收回怜悯。”麦克雷嗅嗅衣领，有点鼠尾草的香气，但很快就会被讨厌的烟味替代。他打开封装袋，海盐香皂，牙刷，牙膏，毛巾，浓缩洗衣粉，手电筒，剃须刀，无纺布，硅油，一应俱全，就是缺少烟灰缸。

“我们尽可能地自给自足，依靠风能发电，自行研发的汲水泵，还有一个温室，温斯顿和莉娜把这里布置得像家一样。”光听描述就是足够美丽的愿景，他心向往之。

家，听起来真棒，有炊烟，有炉火，有餐前祷告，有一面可爱的小旗让你认得回来的路，一个挽留浪客的地方。

“你过得好吗。”她问起。

“除了我的肺，其他都挺好。我也想和康斯坦丁一样，和魔鬼来次续命交易。你怎么样？”

安吉拉的英语已经摆脱母语的桎梏，发音坚定而清晰。“我周游世界各地，为受到战争波及的伤者提供力所能及的救助。就这样，很简单。”

“很了不起。博士，你是个真正的英雄。”

“谈谈你吧，麦克雷。”安吉拉看穿他转移话题的意图，她总是能如此精确地捕捉每一个目标。守望先锋里的女性特工都是这样出色，在一个凭借力量和速度把控制胜关键的世界里，没有一个男人能轻易地掌握她们的死与生。

“我们为什么一定要继续这个危险的话题呢，博士？”

“六年，杳无音讯。你到底去了哪里？”她隐去一些不便道出的细节，麦克雷也许不知道餐桌上的每个人都殷切期待着他开口，这个谜一样的男人，湮没在黄沙中，这听上去就足够有吸引力。

“非说不可？”

“你可以信任我。”安吉拉压低音调，仿佛在分享一个秘密。“什么唤醒了你？”

他深深地叹息。“博士，我可以挑着给你讲我的故事，在破碎的六年里究竟遭遇了什么。绝对不是什么高尚的故事。”

安吉拉关上抽屉，她坐在一张抛光台上。“说下去，麦克雷，说下去。”

“没人像我一样离开得如此彻底。”他把折叠整齐的衣服揉成一团，映射内心的挣扎。“我摒弃了暗影守望的秩序，理念，传统。我欠了债，却自以为丢掉包袱。”

他走得够远，来到伊甸之东，再一次踏上熟悉的干涸之地，新墨西哥州的阳光接纳了他，可他依然在旧生活里坐卧行止。他从搅动出的羊奶漩涡里找出准心，他像强迫症患者般地拆装维和者，再重新组合，让一组零件在手中焕发生机。他看黄金三镖客，看北军的将领心满意足地在炸桥声中死去，电视外的他也在等待属于自己的天堂之音，他要敲开天堂之门。

“有一段时间，人们以为我死了，死于纷争，死于流离，总之，杰西麦克雷不再是威胁了。”

麦克雷露出一个意味深长的笑容，影视作品里一般归结于奸计得逞的表情。“因为他不再年轻了。老兵不死，只会渐渐凋零。”

“但你还是回来了。为什么？”太安静了，安吉拉的问话飘渺，朦胧，把他最后一点隐瞒从心底的泥淖勾出。

他情难自抑，语速很快。“这些年来，我在听，我在看，我在收集人们对守望先锋仅剩的良心。是啊，良心，我看到达拉斯黑帮朝着莫里森的海报吐口水，我看着母亲协会的发言人在电视节目唇枪舌剑只为证明他们孩子身上稀奇古怪的刺青都是拜我们所赐。我不关心时政，但是佩特拉法令在特工脖子拴上止吠电项圈的新闻铺天盖地，闯进我的生活。”

他把衣物丢在一旁。“我们的价值在智械之战中被消耗殆尽，现在只是危险的过气英雄。我们是狗屎，是混蛋，是暴徒，是屠夫，是独裁者，我们是幸存者口中臆造的一切。”

飞蛾筋疲力尽地绕完最后一圈，灯泡没有给予它任何正面回应，它心灰意冷地飞出两人的视线。

“至少得赢回最后一点荣誉，扳回一局。如果就这么离开，我就从未真正地拥有过这一切。”麦克雷松开紧握的手，一股恶心的黏腻感从掌心蔓延至胸口，费斯卡之星上的诅咒再次在他身体生效。

“我不是为了让自己成为英雄而回来的。是为了他们，为了那些再也无法替自己争取名声的人，安娜，莱耶斯，莫里森，还有其他人，我必须回来。我得表现得像个有种的家伙。”

长久的沉默，麦克雷意识到今晚他制造了两次唐突的空白。

“谢谢你的故事，麦克雷。”齐格勒博士永远不必说多，她起身和麦克雷握手，麦克雷从握手中领会医生的尊敬。

“温斯顿说得对，你的到来意味着无限可能。”这是安吉拉留给他最言简意赅的赞赏。

麦克雷被这句话噎住了，只能用汗津津的手擦拭裤缝。他得抽支烟，必须含着点什么才不会让牙齿打颤。

最后他决定还是去洗个澡去冲淡身上的泥土味，否则也太怠慢安吉拉了。然后滚去睡觉，第二天醒来他就不会是今晚这个蠢样。

他们互道晚安，走进各自的良夜。那个夜晚，淡淡来苏水味的被褥之间，麦克雷第一次收获来自异乡的安宁。


	3. Chapter 3

麦克雷梦到了马群。

它们是万物之灵，鬃毛柔顺，骨骼强健，嘶鸣悦耳，四肢比例恰到好处，大地跟随它们的步伐震动，尘土飞扬，形成深黄色的大幕。它们是自由的，生来就不会轻易低下高贵的头颅。它们是美丽的，蹄声入梦，宛如弦乐。

马是牛仔的坐骑。

麦克雷只在牧场呆过很短一段时间，骑术不精，遭人笑话。他曾试想，如果仅满足于驰骋的快感，会不会一辈子都是一个手握缰绳的乡间牛仔，喝麦斯卡尔酒守夜，戴着手套给母牛接生，最大的成就也不过是杀死棕熊，牛仔竞技撑过十秒，暗影守望和死局帮是比星辰还要遥远的遐想。

他有一次重头再来的机会，只要他能征服那匹马。

那是一匹刚烈的白马，桀骜不驯，清冷的眼神告诉麦克雷：你驯服不了它。它有安达卢西亚马的贵气长相，但也有阿拉伯马的警觉心。纯净的血统足以令他自惭形秽，再也没有良驹能与之媲美。

他在梦里都能感受到兴奋带来的狂热，比躁动直接，比欲望曲折，他的世界只剩下它值得观瞻。他想碰碰它的长鼻，他想理理它的鬃毛，他想感受它的肌理，他想一跃而上，他想抛下命运。

但麦克雷失败了，他栽了大跟头，拼尽全力也没法把握平衡，跌得很惨，脑袋接触地面，咚地撞出声响。

白马轻巧地跑开，离他远远的。破镜重圆已是无可实现之事。①风卷走他的帽子，他该给自己弄个波洛领带。

命中注定他会走上另一条路。

顷刻之间，马群消失，草原平铺成白色的床单。

麦克雷睁开眼睛，半边身体已经贴地，另一边还牢牢嵌在床上。闹钟是威威利威克②的使者，将时间观念作为炮弹发射出去，你要伤害最大化之前遏止它。

他凭着稀薄如泡沫的意志在触显屏上点开通讯栏，连通温斯顿。

“你没告诉我这闹钟响得像一阵雷。”麦克雷嘟囔着。

“这不是雷，是威尔第的《阿依达》。”

“答应我，你真心喜欢这首曲子就别糟蹋它来当起床号。”

温斯顿礼貌地打断他的牢骚。“猎空一个小时之前就出发了，你很快就能见到源氏。”

“哦，该死。”他受到电击一样地行动起来，蹬掉睡裤开始往两条光腿上套帆布裤子。不过欲速不达：牙膏每次都挤在手上，水温时冷时热，毛茸茸的屁股尺寸见长，不得不换成更宽松的四角内裤，刮胡子的时候冷不防刮出道口子，系上腰带才记起自己该去厕所纾解一下，结果拉链和妈妈给的雄伟来了次亲密接触，疼得他叫得像发情的狼。三番四次的折腾让他大为光火，连窗外的明媚阳光也沦为他的出气对象。

上帝创造他的时候是不是在人格特质的选项框③里挑选了“笨拙*4”，游戏设置分泌出蚁酸一样的霉性化合物，让他抓狂。

等到一切糟心事都解决完毕，温斯顿的耐性也随之解体。科学家连续三次使用威尔第后用上贝多芬的第五交响曲，依旧无效，只得让雅典娜来传话：你扇扇子④的动作挺快，怎么收拾自己就慢得不可思议呢？

麦克雷不出声地发笑，他只料理别人，从不会收拾自己。

他来到议事大厅，时间已是九点一刻。所有人都在忙碌，莱因哈特操纵升降机搬运物资，安吉拉正在将药品和库存弹药一一核实登记，之前黑爪的入侵损害了一部分内核数据，他们要做的就是反复核查，确认在库情况。托比昂在对灯塔进行改造工程，如有必要，武器设计师可以加装炮台。温斯顿几乎不会离开他的王座。监测荧屏上分布着无数红点，其中几个呈现扇形扩散化态势，分别是国王大道、努巴尼、沃斯卡亚、好莱坞。

“努巴尼？为什么它会是热点地带？这里可是沙漠中的乌托邦。”麦克雷戳着屏幕，手指染上红色的光晕。

“你该看看新闻。努巴尼博物馆的展会即将开幕，那是南半球最瞩目的盛事，数以万计的游客响应宣传的号召，只为一睹守望先锋昔日风采。如果黑爪的头脑和雅典娜预想的一样灵光，他们不可能错过一个震慑世界的机会。”

“就算不灵光也会铤而走险的。”麦克雷在操作面板上敲出一个窗格。“铁拳手套。这么危险的展品居然被当成老妈妈的袖套展出。我要为主办方的纯真喝彩。”

“这暗示着我们真的已经成为历史的一部分了。遗迹总是无害的。”

无害和有害之间只是一张佩特拉法令，麦克雷想。那些在博物馆兜兜转转的人们，到底有多少人能真正领悟英雄的历史，而不是被空洞的解说牵着鼻子走。

就算守望先锋走进历史，也是活的历史，俗世没有权力逼迫他们退位让贤。牛仔的自信能让他小小地雀跃一下。

早餐已经撤走，空着肚子也不要紧，可以用烟来垫。麦克雷规矩地坐了一会，无所事事反而心烦意乱，于是绕出门去厨房找到柜橱，取出瓷杯为自己倒了点牛奶。

他顺手打开冰箱，各国口味荟萃，黄油，黑啤，沙士酱，速冻肉丸，唯独缺少狂野风味。不过倒是有意外之喜，一瓶日本醋，标签上看是瑞士出产。

姑娘们会有百千种热切，但有一种最隐秘的会藏在厨房里，你们能在冰箱里找到她想托付一生的人。

麦克雷没有分析蛛丝马迹的兴趣，他很高兴冰箱还有点空格，下次这里就会塞满莎莎酱和鸡扒。他关上箱门，往回走的时候听到一阵欢呼，是源氏回来了。

源氏得到《毕业生》中本杰明在毕业庆典上的礼遇，置身微笑之海，从一个拥抱投身另一个拥抱。莱因哈特的双臂几乎埋没了他，猎空清脆的笑声不绝于耳，安吉拉送上一份贴面礼。源氏是当之无愧的宠儿，深谙团队合作的艺术，配合作战完美无缺。他周游各地，尼泊尔的修行让他习得打斗之外禅意的宁静。最难能可贵的是，他驾驭了自身的悲剧，并成功地将不幸演化为魅力的一部分。香巴里僧院的烛火中，神龙真正地从混沌中崛起。

源氏从潮水般热烈的欢迎仪式中脱身，以手行礼。“请原谅我的姗姗来迟，一路之行并不如想象中顺利，世道在变，人心亦是。法令的条框疏远了我们和外界的关系，但正义的理念从未远离守望先锋。我在旅途中求索，同时看到希望。”

他双掌合一，语气谦卑且暗藏悲悯，那是禅雅塔传袭给他的风格。“我也带来了我认定的一份希望，同样是渴望在变局中突破的力量。”

源氏欠欠身，像是要介绍一位贵宾般煞有其事。“他是我的一位故人。来自花村的故人。”

麦克雷竖起耳朵。

“是的，我的兄长。”

很好，这下制造缄默不是独属于他麦克雷的特权了。

他们都知道源氏既是岛田家族内部抗争的牺牲品，也是失败品。岛田大名的长子在血刃战中赢得胜利，源氏通过安吉拉之手好不容易拼凑回人形。他第一次在守望先锋成员前现身，所有人印象深刻，源氏用富有电子质感的声音问好：打扰了，我是岛田源氏，你们可能需要一些时间才能接受我。

生化人，他们是这么称呼源氏的，和智械一样，新奇的，独有的，区别于人类的称谓。闪亮亮的纳米化机甲，散热孔，钢制面罩，麦克雷必须提醒自己，他是个活生生的人。

如今，源氏居然将当年劈杀自己的仇人带回监测站，这不妙，非常不妙。哪怕禅雅塔已经消解源氏的迷茫和仇恨，但有些事情依然不能顺理成章地翻页，只会历久弥坚。

例如，他的兄长亲手杀死了自己的弟弟，他们的战友。不假借他人之手，由长子亲自出马，惩罚和警示意味更甚。

又或是，源氏向守望先锋保证，他的兄长是块好料，守望先锋需要一位新成员。

麦克雷一直以为兄弟相残更多是电影的桥段，《教父》里迈克尔在风平浪静的一天结束自己哥哥的生命，但源氏遭受的显然远远不止这些。

他躺在病床上整整有三个月之久，期间安吉拉每天都会测量他的各项指数。监护仪上绿色的数字一般都维持在六十上下，收缩压和舒张压偏低，她仔细记录，聆听仪器的滴滴响声，在床尾的病历写上“体征正常”之类的描述。源氏躺在那里，一动不动，如果不是因呼吸微微起伏的胸脯，没人会觉得他还活着。

麦克雷在苏黎世的医院见过尚未苏醒的源氏，他偶尔路过病房，用一支烟的时间消化青年的悲剧。亚伯死了，这是个悲剧，但活下来的亚伯承担的更多。

而现在他们故人重逢，他必须又一次经受考验。

源氏叙述的声音回荡在高敞的大厅，没人打断他。“我遇到哥哥，在花村，一切开始的地方。我摘下面具，没有戒备，没有剑拔弩张。我告诉他，我不需要四根香的祭奠，我活着，我即是我，北风神龙的族人，我有我的荣誉，他不亏欠我，而是以另一种方式成就了我。家族不再是横贯在我们之间的屏障，神龙已寻得杀戮之外的宁静。风云际会，他需要重新做出选择。哥哥很犹豫，而我继续等待。我很幸运，在一无所求的时候等到最想要的转机。”

莱因哈特已被深深吸引，粗嗓门暴露他的急躁。“他现在在哪？我说你的哥哥。”

“如果你们不接受他，他会离开。他只想填补一点空白，看看我生活的地方，出生入死的伙伴……以及我选择的路。”东方人说话总是喜欢拐弯抹角。

“恐怕难，因为他已经来了。”麦克雷眯起眼睛，浓密的眉毛打成一个结。

约翰福特⑤在上，一个杀死亲弟弟的家伙，出场不能如此令人难忘。麦克雷嗅到那家伙了，他太懂得如何掩饰自己的气息。门框后的阴影一点一点游弋，源氏是前哨，他躲在后方察言观色，挑对时机再登台亮相，太狡猾了，一头阴险的独狼。

他轻盈地渗透，先是一只脚，再是黄色的发带掀起涟漪，箭筒，一张巨大的弓，龙纹身，深色和服，没穿甲胄，最后全部身体浸润在灯光下，定立在众人面前。

他的五官在东方人当中算是非常立体的，棱角分明，胡须很短，以一个男人的标准衡量，这张脸修饰得非常干净。他并不高大，身材算匀称，宽大的云纹裤腿包裹着的小腿很细，和结实的上半身并不相称。长发梳起，扬眉傲慢，嘴唇很薄，符合他寡淡的神情。

唯有眼神，独一无二，睥睨万物，可能看透了你，也可能根本不屑于看。他的双眸里烧着冷火，察觉不到愤怒和喜悦。多年以后，麦克雷才会抛弃原有错误的定义，将它命名为龙的眼神。

“谁是救了我弟弟的医生。”一个咬字极重的声音，若干年前源氏说话也用这个腔调，不愧是兄弟俩，无法回避生命中相通的一部分。

安吉拉用非常轻的力道点点头。

他紧紧盯着安吉拉，像是要穿透她的灵魂似的。

“我很庆幸源氏醒来第一个看到的人是你，谢谢。”他说的一板一眼，既不柔和，也不具备威胁，像个教皇。

安吉拉无言以对，幸好源氏及时圆场。“这是齐格勒博士，如果你多受几次伤，你就会知道她叫安吉拉。”

源氏的哥哥是个足够沉稳的人，任何一个人目光的质问都不会带给他丝毫不快。

“你的到来的确是颠覆了我所有的预案和设想，岛田先生。”温斯顿从座位起身，极难得的，他摘下了眼镜。

“叫我半藏。”

岛田半藏。麦克雷终于找到“源氏”这幅拼图中最重要的一块。源氏的血亲，也是他的劫难之源。

“你希望加入守望先锋吗？”

半藏细细的眉毛好似蛟龙之爪，这个时候麦克雷确信他的傲慢是与生俱来的。“源氏告诉我，他得以存活的原因是背后依附的某个团体。我想过很多与岛田组对立的势力，但没想到会是一个在夹缝中生存的非法组织。”

“夹缝中生存的非法组织”。一道闪电在麦克雷舌尖划过，这话出自黑道分子之口实在是妙趣横生。去他的，又是一份新鲜出炉的良心。

“你们曾拥有法律的庇护，但现在，你们师出无名，充其量是法外义警。”

麦克雷哼了一声。半藏完全不受影响，像是将麦克雷视为聒噪的鬼魂。“组织的状况堪忧，活动范围仅限于哨站，成员散布各地，人数严重不足，设备短缺，资金来源也很有限。你们的黄金时代已经过去了。”

麦克雷忍不住插话。“能直接快进到你的答案吗，岛田先生。”

半藏瞥了麦克雷一眼，麦克雷才注意到对方斑白的鬓角，他戏称为龙的胡须。“我不认为你们的纪律是表象，但有些人喜欢浮于表象。”

他望着源氏，酝酿了一会，缓缓答道：“鉴于现在不乐观的处境，武断决定是不明智的。源氏给了我足够明显的暗示，但他也说过，选择的权利在我手中，他不希望守望先锋只是我的一条退路。”

“我以为你的立场和我们已经达成一致。”

“我忠于家族，我立过誓，要为它流尽所有的心血。守望先锋是源氏的全部，不是我的。”麦克雷抓住半藏的一个破绽，看似对一切不为所动的男人，唯有提及家族时愿意放下所有姿态。是怎样畸形的信念会让一个青年痛下狠手除掉朝夕相处的弟弟，而这个阴郁的男人居然还以此为荣。这是东方的博吉亚家族吗？

源氏再次施展游说的功力，他将半藏拉至一旁，推心置腹地交谈，不露分寸地卸下半藏更多的戒心。半藏在这场讨论中没有说话，寡言的黑发男子全程蹙眉，殊不知自己才是最令人忧心的一个。

“伙计们，你们觉得源氏的哥哥怎么样？”猎空比着手指，兴奋之情难以言表。雅典娜已经很久没有更新成员名单库，半藏看着像一位箭术大师，能迎来一对特工兄弟更是锦上添花。

“虽然他对我们笃信的正义并不上心，但我相信源氏，如果他认为半藏是不可或缺的角色，那么他就一定有留下的价值。”温斯顿显然已被源氏的故事打动，半藏得到一张赞成票。

“一个露着半边臂膀的弓箭手？你看到他的箭筒了吗，里面可没多少支箭。”麦克雷不难想象莱耶斯笑得抽搐的脸，既然能用冷兵器对付黑爪，为什么不再多招募几个投石手？

“那不是普通的箭，它暗藏机关，设计很巧妙，明眼人才看得出来。”托比昂补充。

“是的，他能射出爱心，火焰，泡泡，龙，什么都行，他是个魔术大师。”麦克雷把手插进枪套，如果有切磋的机会，他会手把手教会半藏什么是快枪的真谛。

“我看出来了，你是真的不待见他，和文化差异没关系。”莱因哈特耸耸肩。

麦克雷沙哑的嗓音释放出平淡的恶意。“我不信任他，仅此而已。他呆在直布罗陀的日子不会长久的。”岛田家的老大怎么看都像个观光客，颐指气使，四处转转，顺便试试弓弩能打下几只鸟，然后拍拍屁股一走了之。

“别在一开始就论断人呀，哥们。”猎空很困惑，为什么一个简单的问题要拉锯到非黑即白的境地？

“恕我直言，我们有论断的资格。安吉拉给了源氏一条命，而守望先锋给了他归宿。”

安吉拉摇摇头。“那是一份协议，你知道的。”

麦克雷攫住安吉拉的双肩，似乎要把她从不合时宜的谬论中晃醒。“我打赌没有那份协议你也一定不会将源氏弃之不顾，这就够了。是守望先锋拉了源氏一把，不是他的家族。现在这个差点杀死源氏的家伙又要重新涌入他的生活，这不公平。”

安吉拉睁大眼睛。“不公平？他是源氏唯一的亲人，放下仇恨重归于好，这是可遇不可求的结局。”

麦克雷诧然意识到他的真情实感无法打动其他人，挫败感蔓延到精神伤害层面。他再一次被排挤在外。相似的场景，相似的感触。六年前，他和莱耶斯倾吐心声，想遏制团队内愈演愈烈的失控局面，代价是一记揍得他金星满天的重拳，和一句威慑十足的问候。

他很泄气，尝到嘴里的苦味。“他不该如此轻易地获得原谅，他解脱了。妈的，这算什么，我甚至看不到他一点反省。”

“伙计们。”猎空把食指放在嘴上做了个噤声的手势。“他们过来了。”

半藏最终以观察员的身份留在直布罗陀，一种高规格的特权，只要在指定范围内活动就不受雅典娜干预，必要情况下可以参与机密任务，但首先要征得过半数人的同意。源氏作为担保人尽职尽责：看管他的兄长，提供义务性的指导，同时还要协调兄长和团队成员的关系，包揽生活琐事，任重道远。

温斯顿没有让半藏签订任何条约性质的文书，源氏承诺，半藏的个性比一纸协议更可靠。信义重于武士的生命，他一定会履行职责。

“任何向源氏出手的人都会被龙的力量吞噬。”半藏说得云淡风轻。“这是我给你们的保证。”

麦克雷感觉胸口很堵，他依靠门墙，看着半藏带着傲慢融入团队。龙男无比自然地站在源氏身旁，看着别扭极了。他摸出雪茄，心中恶斗化作无形，他能想出一百种诗意的说法让半藏离开。

烟圈袅袅飘升，麦克雷很想把烟灰扑打在半藏身上，在虚伪不堪的形象上烧出一个洞。

不，他要在龙纹上烧出一个洞。

“忠于家族？那还真是他妈的忠诚到家了。”牛仔把披风甩到身后，狠狠地把雪茄撵灭。

注释：

①、②：出自鹅妈妈童谣。

③：《模拟人生》中创建人物时的选项设置。

④： 即Fanning，一手摁下扳机，一手拉动击锤，形象的说法就是扇扇子。笔者从科普网上看到，如不妥当，修改致歉。

⑤：著名美国导演，擅长拍西部片。


	4. Chapter 4

半藏到来的第四天，直布罗陀出现了智械的身影。禅雅塔如同海平面浮升的一道光芒，飘逸而轻盈。他以打坐的姿势从感应门漂浮而入，法球静滞不动，锃亮的机械关节不染尘埃。智械的面孔虽千篇一律，但思想的疆域无限宽广，正如他的名字一般，一个永不黯淡的谜。  
源氏原本正和半藏讲述守望先锋的历史，正好讲到灾祸（Scourge）和温斯顿的经典对决，阿比努斯塔被击中，城市火光滔天，绝望滋生，罪恶泛滥，科学家是如何拯救陷入慌乱的努巴尼，并赋予它原有的宁静。  
“强者能支配拳套，却无法掌控自己。”禅雅塔的打断没有令源氏懊恼，他们相互行礼。师徒间有诸多相似之处，礼节只是其中一项。  
禅雅塔先观察着半藏，幽幽开口：“我已得知你和源氏的重逢。神龙归巢，命理如此。”又面向源氏，对话也是自有玄机：“人世间，流浪人归，亦若回流川。”他递给源氏一个朱漆木盒。“收着它罢。”  
禅雅塔并不是直接从尼泊尔来到直布罗陀，他先以发言人的身份前往国王大道处理因孟达塔去世而堆积的大量决策事项，约见记者，阐述立场。他向在场特工汇报城市目前的处境，孟达塔的雕像仍被保留，孟达塔协议（承认智械权利，明确将人类、高智动物、智械三个种族平等条款写入正文内容的法案）虽以微弱优势在本地通过，但全球范围内仅有三十二个国家和地区承认，推行任重道远。  
无法否认的是，挺智械和反智械的两股力量已经势如水火。侮辱智械的标语贴遍大街小巷，像是“忘记第一次智械战争的都是历史的罪人”。作为回击，第二天报纸头条就是人类女孩和智械摆拍的‘和平之吻’。“他们不是弗兰肯斯坦，他们也需要阳光和爱”的呼吁被进步人士谱写成歌曲，传唱于校园。摄政公园的静坐示威最后升级为街头骚乱，原有的智械劳工条例引发争议，电视辩论唇枪舌战。两拨人见招拆招，各不相让，事态发展越发使人焦头烂额。  
“我很难过，对于孟达塔大师的事。这是我的失职，我没想到会是她。真的是她。”莉娜双目低垂，紧捂胸口，以示哀悼。  
“我相信既然是恩师的选择，定然有这么做的理由，他已遁入永恒的宁静，哀恸不是纪念的形式。活下去，这就是孟达塔想要表达的全部。”禅雅塔的安慰奏效，莉娜抬起头，站直身体。  
半藏是第一次近距离接触智械，摆脱血肉之躯的钢铁造物也拥有理智和情感，而他的弟弟，花村的灵雀，却依靠液压系统保持平衡。久别重逢的落差使他拿捏不准对源氏的态度，兄弟重逢，他却担心这又是一次远离的开始。他只能按捺疏离感，将不快托付给时间。他很难囫囵吞枣地将过去所为都定义为抉择下的平衡心理，需要用骄傲为自己保留余地。  
然而源氏的心境一贯坦然，与导师团聚后，半藏就不是生活的唯一重心。二人会在训练场冥想，很难想象无声的交流也能造就思想的碰撞。当他们超然物外时，半藏一般都会静静地留在宿舍里，就和从前在祠堂一样端坐，聆听远处的海浪，船舶偶然发出的鸣笛。花村的蝉鸣早已远去，武者也无缘再欣赏宅邸屋檐之上的星光，但至少还有一隅之地，龙的吟啸不再是杀意前奏。  
对于半藏而言，脱离源氏的照看就代表他要独处，独处不是灾难，但也不如以往那般惬意了。他也和麦克雷一样，拥有一小片不容侵犯的领地。半藏没有舍友，宿舍里唯一的摆件是一面屏风，生化人开玩笑说上面有小野道风①的真迹。  
他知道自己尴尬的处境，他应受的，特工们对他的认识完全建立在源氏只言片语的介绍上。尽管源氏竭力修补半藏和其余成员的关系，可事实明晰确凿，隔阂依然存在，龙很难屈尊和他们打成一片。半藏总是会在训练场杳无一人的时候才排遣式地射上几箭，从来不参与聚餐，只在厨房顺走一点半成品沙拉和饭团。例会报告也是一笔带过。“没什么想说的。”岛田大名的长子如是说。  
至于麦克雷，他和半藏的矛盾是直布罗陀生活的隐线，无处不在，如影随形。  
用莱因哈特的话说：好家伙，简直是龙虎斗（Illustrating）嘛。  
模拟训练的时候，麦克雷连番冒犯半藏。  
他将敌方的攻击模式设置为防御型，侦查类，远距离攻击角色，难度模式调至最高，困难模式。  
“悠着点，我们还在恢复练习的阶段。”安吉拉颇为不安地看着他装填练习用的胶弹。  
“不会火力全开，安心吧。”他吻着枪管。“我只是让左手试点甜头。”其实早在费斯卡之星上，他就爽快了一把，当然，他是不会用多余的经历叨扰别人的。  
麦克雷的快速射击将虚拟演练的移动靶射得千疮百孔，牛仔洋洋得意地脱掉VR头盔，把它像墨镜一样拿在手里摆弄。“哪怕真有这么个可怜虫，也绝不会是岛田半藏啦。”他还大声呼吁，让雅典娜启用新算法，根据特工们在每场演练对抗的击杀数和伤害量，设立出一个全场最佳的判定条件。  
“这对支援定位的参与者不太公平。请求驳回。”雅典娜没同意。  
武器演示的时候，半藏在源氏的指点下慢慢地输入成像参数，麦克雷说半藏的弓让自己想到德克萨斯长角牛的角，笨重，古旧。半藏瞥了牛仔一眼，投来龙的蔑视。  
半藏一开始对虚拟现实构建的战斗环境并不适应，攀爬的感触不该是这样的，放空和失衡带来短暂的麻痹，眩晕袭来，他不得不稍作停顿。龙息平复，龙魂重新归集，找到重心，捻紧弓弦，找到一个合适的弓弦夹角，松指，感受出箭，感受箭头撕裂风的快意。  
第一次他只射掉了靶状物的一只手，成绩不算喜人。  
第二轮练习，进攻方轮换为半藏。他拉满弓，发射，箭射丢了一支，麦克雷立刻喜不自胜地和莉娜宣传：让我们围观这个重大失误。  
没想到下一秒箭就炸裂成数道分支，像雨点一样散落在靶场四处，精准击杀了三个移动靶。  
以一敌三，胜利方：半藏。雅典娜的合成语音让麦克雷的欢喜只维持了十秒钟。  
“哦，该死。”那箭仿佛射中了麦克雷的屁股，他嗖地一声站起来。半藏屹立于高台之上，摘下头盔。他们短暂地四目相对，金色的发带扫过半藏的眉梢，纯粹的武者胜利姿势。半藏做了个口型，麦克雷从脸到脖根都连成一片红色，他恼怒地嘟囔着，连登入许可记录都没有注销就急匆匆离场。  
德克萨斯长角牛。他只不过礼尚往来，原话奉回。半藏望着牛仔，宽阔的后背在怒意的膨胀下鼓得很紧。  
没规没矩，他到底是谁带出来的兵啊。半藏对着人形靶再射出一箭，正中红心，他找回感觉。   
第二次冒犯，起因是莉娜。某日午餐，他们边玩惠斯特桥牌边闲谈，她无意间提及牛仔的一支舞，起兴的法拉（当年的小女孩现在也是一名独当一面的军人了）拽着麦克雷跳舞，最后他来了一段舒缓的踢踏，配合着安吉拉在施坦威钢琴上的弹奏，节拍踩得很准。  
莉娜开起玩笑，请求麦克雷再跳一次。“行行好，让我们重温一次歌舞片吧。”  
麦克雷粗鲁地踢着凳脚，手里的底牌极差，声音响亮又轻浮。“我的舞可不是跳给外人看的，不想让龙笑掉门牙。”  
半藏正巧路过，一身羽白，几乎和墙身化为一体。他总是该死的安静，耽误正事的那种安静。  
画面感不忍卒睹，莉娜几乎要缩到温斯顿身后去了。最后，在温斯顿的呵斥和麦克雷的反驳声中，龙男一声不吭地离开。  
他真的一点也不待见我，半藏想。  
因而，牛仔当众挑衅他的时候，半藏并不诧异，纯属意料之内，圣达菲的沙漠是牛仔体内沸腾热焰的源泉，麦克雷好似还活在那些声名狼藉的日子里。他不欣赏美国人太过直率的脾气，毫无遮挡，我行我素，堂而皇之地暴露缺点，莽撞，冲动，给他添堵，也让他产生诡异的羡慕。  
是的，羡慕。两个完全不对称的人物之间却能产生弥合感。  
他曾以为自己足够冷酷，而做出许多自以为对的事，以至于最后混淆了是非的概念，龙周而复始的宿命摧毁了爱。也正如如此，他放下剑，拾起弓，从进攻方转变为防御方，从开拓者退守为追思者，从继承人沦落为局外人。可能和禅雅塔玄奥的话语一样，都是命理的一部分，他变了，不再为枷锁而活，这是好事。  
他对牛仔的狂劲感到羡慕，但绝不会启齿。他不喜欢和笨家伙相处，对付自以为是者的态度就是没有态度，让他的骄傲自生自灭去吧。半藏站在阳台上抽着长杆烟斗，心思和被余晖染红的海水一起，沉没在海天交界线之下。一个月前，他还距离海很远，在与世隔绝的藏身地里苦修一般地流浪，而此刻，他在坐拥习习海风的孤岛上，被一个讨厌的家伙分神。  
不过他倒不是如麦克雷口中说的那般一无是处，仔细观察监测站的整体环境后，也会提出几点具有建设性的意见。  
“不够。”一声不吭的沉默大师冷不防会冒出一句话。  
“什么？”托比昂立马跟上他的手指，两簇精益求精的目光汇聚于一处。  
“贯通性。”他指着U形排布的生活区，房间单元紧密拼凑，过道并不宽敞，单向进出，且无遮无掩，探头覆盖率低，从尽头到最近的逃生通道有半分钟的路程。一旦监控出现疏漏，败局已定，覆水难收。  
“这里本来就不是常规性基地，是器械的天堂，现在的宿舍大多是服务器机房改造的。”托比昂的机械臂在图纸上挥舞，拨开一片凝固的历史。“从前守望先锋还招人喜欢的时候，我们在苏黎世的主基地有独立的宿舍楼，太阳能电板的屋顶，镂空楼梯，很漂亮。在它被炸毁之前，是真正的空中花园。”声音徜徉在追忆中，不被任何现实的沉重所牵引。  
半藏消化着建筑的历史，也接纳它的命运。逆来顺受的人不能继承世界，现在他们终于要收复失地，勇于说不了。  
温斯顿私下里向他详细地介绍队伍成员的情况，雅典娜解锁一份绝密等级的特工名单，密密麻麻的红色（已故）、棕色（囚禁）、灰色（下落不明）组合的调色盘中，幸存者的绿色还算令人欣慰，这其中就包括他死而复生的弟弟。  
安吉拉显然是位高贵的女士，半藏非常欣赏她保持在礼貌边缘的冷漠，爱憎分明下依然能守住礼节，令他钦佩。托比昂和莱因哈特也是经验丰富的战斗英雄，猎空的神秘事迹虽然归档后只有寥寥几行，但是对队伍战斗进程的增益是巨大的。源氏，再次成为他的骄傲，几次维和任务中的出色表现足以荣膺人道主义褒奖。温斯顿，憨笨的外表下是一颗睿智的心，谁也不能低估他，任何人都会将他视为战前评估的必要观察项之一。  
唯独一个名字十分刺眼。  
也只有他没有半点功勋。温斯特有飞行器领域的合格证书和一级工程学位，猎空拥有同等于银星奖章资格的飞行荣誉，莱因哈特至今都是狮心之锤的代言人，托比昂锻造的黄金武器闻名遐迩，安吉拉战袍的翅膀已是战地希望的象征。  
杰西麦克雷。光标在绿色的名字上徘徊，半藏留意到上一次更新时他的名字还停留在灰色域区。  
“他消失过一段时间。大概，六年。我们以为他死了，毕竟那时候他不是白名单（相传是佩特拉法令特赦的特工名单）的一员，死局帮恨他，一些过激派的暗影守望成员也想办掉他。可能莫里森从中斡旋过，但我不清楚。”  
温斯顿点开折叠项，更多资料陈列在眼前。死局帮，招安，暗影守望，脱队，下落不明，现已归队，曾受重伤一次（A级机密，开启需安全主管授权）。他的人生轨迹是一条灰色的河流。  
“他是个用枪的好手，莱耶斯最棒的门徒。”温斯顿将麦克雷的黄金十年射击精准度做了时间轴排列，用数据说话，无可非议。二十一岁到二十五岁之间的数据大放异彩，眼中之眼，温斯顿这么评价他。  
“一个牛仔？”半藏将不苟言笑的突击队员形象从脑海中驱逐，留下抛甩绳套的滑稽印象。“他还没有接受过系统的训练。”  
“他的技巧出自一位传奇人物之手，他的能力和个性一样出挑。你也许不知道，站在你面前的是六千万赏金。”  
“……”半藏对金钱的概念并不模糊，但他对温斯顿的描述不完全认同：一千万的宽边帽，两千万的斗篷，三千万的假手？这很可以。喜欢蹦跳的牛仔是怎么能活到现在的？  
“我知道你想什么，他的命不值得六千万，但他过去的经历值得。”  
一份六千万的经历，寄存在对自己心怀怒意的怪胎里。“你想告诉我什么，你说的这些。”  
“他也许来自不好的地方，但他不是坏人，我们都不是，都只是在路上而已。”  
半藏对温斯顿传教式的招募并不感兴趣，他对说教一向是厌恶惯了的，从小长老对他的期望就是从漫无止境的说教开始的。他们的热切无处放置，就一律搁在长子名下，凭着自己的摸索和喜好，描摹出理想的龙之雏形。  
“我只是个观察者，我不是你们招募来的，我不是这里的成员。”他甚至不算守望先锋的雇佣兵。  
“你会的。”温斯顿笑得自信满满，仿佛窃取到半藏的一个秘密。“知道吗，麦克雷刚进来的时候，也这么说。我有预感，你们会成为朋友的。”  
那会是灾难。半藏在心里预测好结局，德克萨斯长角牛和斗牛士的生死之约，直布罗陀等着天翻地覆吧。  
生死之约没有如期进行，令他失望的是，麦克雷和他言和，争斗没有旷日持久地锁定每日头条。五天后的一个傍晚，斗牛士敲响半藏的门。  
门没锁，麦克雷也没直接推门而入。半藏打开门，一高一矮的两片阴影相映成趣。  
“我能进去么。私事，正经事。”麦克雷一只手撑着门框，义肢搭在腰上。半藏侧身，他用脏兮兮的鞋底踩过地板。  
“介意我抽烟吗。”他在紧张，他们都在紧张。一种热胀冷缩，一种冷胀热缩。  
“源氏告诉我了，你和他之间，老天，够复杂的。”麦克雷直接从火柴盒中抽出一根，抬起脚，在擦痕累累的鞋跟摩擦，蹿出火苗。  
半藏莫名地难堪起来，他被麦克雷同情着，一种施舍，他不希望源氏再义务性地替他解释，他宁可自己去赚回少得可怜的好印象。  
“我不知道你们之间的仇恨是如何结束的。我知道这很难结束。我也不知道你们以后能否和睦地相处下去，但眼下就有个好机会。你能和你的弟弟一起作战，守护他，用你的龙，成为他的左膀右臂。”麦克雷将烟雾深深地吸进肺部，长吐一气，把雪茄摁在半藏的烟灰缸里。  
“好啦，伙计，咱们扯平了。你不是牛，是龙。我道歉。我真是够混蛋的，空洞的漂亮话也不会说。总之，欢迎。先保命，后享乐，小命要紧。”  
“嗯。”扯平了。我们都看透了彼此灵魂的一部分。半藏想。  
“我们绝不会成为朋友，也没必要成为敌人。任务完成，就散伙，皆大欢喜。”麦克雷如释重负。  
半藏点头，两人达成共识。  
麦克雷好像又想到什么。“莉娜从厨房里翻出华夫饼烘盘，我们试吃了，味道真的不错。你最好亲自拿一块，一般不会有剩。”   
半藏表现得不置可否，麦克雷也没指望他会回答，他得走了。  
牛仔先探头观察走廊情况，确定无人后再右转，半藏目送他消失在倒数第二个房间。  
浓重的烟味散去，嗅觉后知后觉上线：麦克雷身上有长年累月积攒起的波本威士忌味道，这个男人用昂贵的饮料来解忧。  
抢眼的炫技背后是灰河复杂的暗流，他也是有故事的人，杀手，手持红旗的斗牛士，或是日升之屋②的房客。六千万赏金，传奇人物的技巧，脱队又归队，推定死亡，又复生。  
直到路过的莱因哈特和他打招呼，他才发现自己久久定立在门口，更糟糕的是，目光投射的方向直挺挺地朝着麦克雷的房间，真相昭然若揭。  
他第二次为牛仔分神。除开源氏，谁也没有这般特权。

注释：  
①：日本著名书法家。  
②：同名歌曲。


	5. Chapter 5

二十二年前。圣达菲郊外。  
某个冬夜，蓝鹿酒吧，它的标志是一个挂着凤尾丝兰的鹿头，鹿鼻子有处凹陷，是在地方火并时被霰弹枪打掉的。可怜兮兮的鹿一直高耸着头颅，见证四季，见证军火和私酒如何毁掉这个小镇，见证无数男孩成长为男人，恶棍，或是白骨。  
这里是最倒霉的牛仔喜欢光顾的地方，一个听着荤歌儿然后将某个倒霉蛋揍得皮开肉绽脸部挂彩的地方，对着马臀的形状说出下流笑话的地方，一个不被现实管束的地方。  
像今天，矮脚伍迪就进驻在这里。人见人怕的矮脚伍迪。  
他是俄亥俄人，脾气急躁，雷厉风行，从小和牲畜打交道的他已经习惯性地把人和牛羊混为一谈——要抽，要骑，要阉。母亲生他的时候死于高热，因为身矮腿短，没办法靠牛仔竞技立足。他加入当地商会，靠烟叶和皮草赚了第一桶金。但他很快发现散布恐惧更能获得尊敬，也不必和州政府浩如烟海的税负条款周旋。他可以尽情翘起梅菲斯特的小尾巴，在成人的魔幻世界播撒狡黠的智慧。  
他的四人卡座挤着另外三名流氓，分别是鸡眼，石猴，和无赖邦戈，都是出了名的坏心肠，恶名昭彰的四人。桌上放着一篮鸡肉馅卷饼和辣汉堡，四张酱色的嘴唇上下翻飞，大嚼大咽，要填满五脏六腑，才有力气推进自己的勒索事业。附近的卡普兰大道有几个烟草商铺不愿意上缴保护费，自以为信奉警长的星标就能高枕无忧，但他们的美梦很快就会破碎。  
伍迪连喝了四杯精酿啤酒，骤感尿意，和身旁的地痞打了声招呼，绕到外面去解决。  
趁着寒冬的冷气还没冻掉他的鸡巴，伍迪赶紧完事，哆哆嗦嗦地拉上裤链，刚进门，他的一个手下指指电唱机的方位，他们都知道伍迪的喜好，笑得非常淫邪。  
他竖起耳朵，醉意和愤气冲坏脑子，电唱机的曲目变了，他的最爱，香蕉女郎的《维纳斯》被低沉的爵士女声替代。  
一个男孩，用涉世未深的姿势站在电唱机前，脚尖轻轻点着节拍。他穿着纳瓦霍族编篮图案的驼色毛毡外衣，点了朱莉伦敦的《泪流成河》，半闭着眼睛，很是陶醉。  
伍迪的火气一下子就消了半截。他喜欢青涩的面孔，小孩子还没在世俗的熏陶中把自己打扮得油光水滑，青草般的香气令人迷醉，皮肤白嫩得像凝乳，无论是男孩还是女孩，滋味都一样好。  
“是你切掉我的歌咯，小子？”伍迪扳过男孩的肩膀，看到那双与世无争的眼睛，他正活在自己的世界里呢。  
“哦，是我。”  
“你知道我是谁吗。”  
“不知道，先生。”  
“你接连犯下两个错。这样很不好，很不好。”他换上游刃有余的口气。“我需要以家长的姿态教教你。”  
“是的，先生。”低眉顺眼，彬彬有礼，男孩已经变成觅食者加餐的一道菜了，却浑然不觉。  
“好孩子，你的脸真是年轻，又干净。”他捏着男孩的下颚，凑上去闻他的嘴角。“不过你的屄味真重啊，哪怕你穿得再干净。你难道自己闻不到吗。”  
周围的狐朋狗友狂声大笑起来。那种笑声，好像一个妓女为了通过风化警察的考验，而允许他将手伸向自己最安全的密道。  
男孩像是受惊了，忍不住看了酒保一眼，山羊胡酒保懒洋洋地望向别处，手指摸在餐铃上，没按响。  
他又将手伸进男孩咖啡色的头发，滑溜溜的手指摸他的耳垂，像是一条黏糊糊的蠕虫，性暗示相当明显。这是一个长相粗野的玻璃佬，浑身恶臭，鸮人一样的肿泡红眼，半点淫欲也藏不起来，木桩一样的短腿打着晃，像是挨了一枪的树懒。  
“你多大了，蜜糖（Hon）。”  
男孩纹丝不动。  
“……十五。”  
“男孩们长大了都会变成坏男人，没办法，谁叫女孩们都吃这一套呢，她们就是喜欢男人用绳结捆着自己，平躺着交出芳心。所以你现在这个年纪是最好的，正好是屁股新鲜得像黄桃，蛋蛋肥嫩得像牛油的时候。”  
“先生，我只有一百四十磅重。”  
“哈哈，没关系，我能喂你点肉吃，只需要乖乖张嘴就好。你想哈草吗。”  
“现在不想。”  
他咯咯笑起来。“真是小乖乖。等会我得控制的轻点，免得把你撞碎了。”  
“我叫伍迪（Woody）①，我知道你在找什么，俊男的好屌，是吗，我恰好随身携带一根六英寸的。”他把男孩略显单薄的身体揽在怀里，用上对待他老婆的温柔力道，例行公事般地熟练。他用手指在男孩的腰间捏了三次。“这个数，懂啦？”男孩木然地点头。  
“你叫什么名字，小果冻。”他的舌头都要舔进男孩的耳朵了。  
“杰西。”  
“杰西，杰西。”那不是伊斯特伍德电影里的小哭包吗，很快他就能顶得他又喘又哭。“让我们去逍遥快活一阵吧，你会为我泪流成河的。”他推着杰西往门口走。  
“等等。”男孩停在原地。“你不会以为……”  
“什么。”  
“你觉得我站在这里，就是个卖的？”  
“当然咯，美人。不然你会耐着性子和我调情吗。”伍迪不耐烦了，有些孩子喜欢故作扭捏，为的是好在谈价钱时加上临门一脚，多收几块钱。  
“耐着性子干的只有这件事吗。”他皱着眉毛，非常困惑。  
伍迪有点生气，糊弄玄虚的小子，他决定等会要狠狠地戳穿杰西的屁股，不用润滑，对，就这么办。  
“我可有点讨厌你这张碎嘴了。你到底想不想接这单买卖？”  
“你会错意了，我只是想静静地听一首歌而已。”男孩的语气变了。  
杰西拉起左裤腿，露出灰色的奇卡诺纹身。  
“你觉得我今天带枪了吗，先生？”   
伍迪变脸的速度揭示答案。他以为含着一块软糖，结果根本无福消受。  
“你刚刚问我在找什么……我在找一个和你一样的蠢货。”宽大的外衣漏出一条边，枪管伸出来，对准伍迪的腹部，艰难地挤进一片抖动的赘肉中。  
“我既不聪明，也不冷静，我不懂谈判，也不想妥协。但如果我的枪走火，你们也要相信我没有恶意。”他摁着击锤，手指贴着扳机。那是一支点三八左轮，他要把儿童娱乐搬进上流社会，改写成人世界的规则。只要他乐意，伍迪十恶不赦的灵魂就能喷涌在地面上，冒着热气，酣畅淋漓，他能边把伍迪拖进尸骨袋，边给死者点上一首安魂弥撒曲。  
邦戈举起枪，石猴怒斥着让他放下。乌合之众失魂落魄地看着受难的伍迪，却爱莫能助。伍迪气势全无，态度诚挚，低声下气，承认自己误读他的天真，恳求杰西用金子般的心原谅他，把枪口稍微抬举离开他的身体。  
“我是不是也该教教你，杰西麦克雷从不用身体来贴现。”杰西的余光再次和酒保接触，这次他正眼瞧着自己了。  
酒保摩西，如果这一幕令他印象深刻，他会成为自己进入死局帮的引荐人。  
杰西听到酒保摁响餐铃。  
事实证明，这将会是杰西麦克雷声名鹊起的一夜。  
二十年前。苏黎世。  
“你要如何才不辜负我的期望啊，麦克雷，小倔佬。” 莱耶斯敲着麦克雷的胸膛。  
审讯室内，灯光介于明亮和朦胧之间，两代人，黑与白，传奇对传奇。  
男孩一声不吭，半裸的上身遍布乌青。他想跳车逃跑，却差点摔断肋骨。莱耶斯痛恨自己捡了个傻小子，还把凯夫拉防弹衣留给他穿，此番举动让暗影守望的指挥官感到愤懑不已。他不该对第一次见面的俘虏手法这么温柔，何况他还是个胆大包天的未成年毛孩子。  
“亏我还敬待你是个枪手。”他自顾自地拨开黄澄澄的橘子，递给他一块。麦克雷没张嘴。  
“你倒是犟。你该庆幸我没用最快速的方法给你套上束缚衣，不然你的骨头会散架的。”莱耶斯慢慢地撕开果皮，独自吃掉一整个。  
“这算哪门子招安啊。”麦克雷头向后仰着，双手被捆在椅子后面。  
“这不算招安，是另一种形式的送死，更漫长，更痛苦，更无荣誉。凡动刀者必死于刀下。” 再也没有人能将鄙夷在脸上演绎得如此生动。  
“那还不如吊死我，或者是把我送到像东方州立监狱那样的好地方去。”麦克雷看着莱耶斯的阴影爬上惨白的板材长桌，他在自己周围不断走动，有着男爵的优雅，有着暴君的狂烈。  
“论枪法，你是三脚猫功夫，在暗影守望充其量是炮灰的料。不过我还是看中你一点，你有成为特工的潜质，知道那是什么吗。”莱耶斯用目光切开麦克雷的胸膛，他已经看到了男孩终极的品质，孤独。每个特工都是暗淡的星群，他们要逃离太阳。  
“一人千面。别人永远猜不中你真正的脸。你可以变成任何人，任何人的杰西。常人的面具戴在脸上，你戴在心里。我现在看到的是二十四个比利②中的哪一个？”  
“我没有一千张面具，但有一千张底牌。”麦克雷歪过头，渗出血迹的嘴角微微勾起，那是反抗时被枪托砸出的痕迹。“扑克脸加比，你能猜出哪张底牌上是真正的红心？”  
“别装得毫不在乎，用英雄的语气沾沾自喜，你还不够格。你得活出点人样，否则就堕落去和魔鬼为伍。”莱耶斯耐性耗尽，踹倒他的椅子。支撑尊严的脊梁骨受到撞击，麦克雷轻笑出声，这是他面对莱耶斯唯一一次的胜利。  
二十二年后。直布罗陀。  
议事大厅里灯火通明，时间显示是凌晨一点，所有特工，连带半藏，都彻夜不眠。  
他们收到任务简报的邮件，行动代号：髭蜥，行动开始时间： 周一（GMT+1）零点整，行动终止时间：待定，地点：努巴尼。  
温斯顿站在演示平台上，屏幕下方是努巴尼展会开幕式倒计时。  
“现在我重新分配通讯通道代号：麦克雷是赌徒，安吉拉是瓦尔基里，托比昂是红胡须，莱因哈特是狮心，猎空是滑翔者，禅雅塔是灯神，源氏是灵雀，我是潜水员，半藏是白狼。加密通道的内置登入码默认是7703，非任务执行阶段通道会保持缄默。执行时会每半小时采用随机数列替换末位数的方式进行更新，换言之，一旦通讯信号被干扰，不要贸然尝试二次登入。”  
雅典娜的声音透过电流凝聚成平平的一道线。“我会在热感应检测通过后允许你们再次进入通道，请务必保证中指和小指上的感应芯片不要在行动中脱落。”  
温斯顿继续补充。“密切留意你们的武器，包括莉娜的时间加速器，不允许在有平民的情况下外露，哪怕你们都配有警察证。你们的衣着，语言，还有你们的思考方式，都要与当地的实际情况相吻合。遵守当地法规，现在没人能罩着我们，一旦出勤就是非法行动。我不需要你们在渗透任务里逞能，保全自己，收敛手脚。”  
“如果黑爪有所行动呢？我们依然以第三方观察员身份按兵不动？”莱因哈特打断温斯顿。  
“展会的安保人员是努巴尼国防军抽调的分队，我们能仰仗正规军的力量。”  
“如果是死神再次亲自出山呢。”托比昂捡回话题。  
“那会是非常鲁莽的登场。他很明白更大的优势在暗处，一旦上升为国家公敌，就是穷途末路。当然，我们会逮住他，不惜一切代价，让他接受制裁。”  
温斯顿没有给所有人停顿的空档，指尖迅速滑动，满屏的特工代号消失了。  
换上的是一张联系图表，分布着若干矩形，矩形中包含着实心圆，实心圆内标明文字。占据正中位置的矩形是黑爪的标志，它是关联性最强的图形，若干道发散的虚线和实线在此汇聚。死神以黑色实线与它相连，另一个名字，艾米丽拉克瓦，则是虚线。此外，还有几个医疗机构和慈善机构也和黑爪关系密切。温斯顿怀疑这些组织为黑爪的高强度神经重构计划提供技术和资金支持。  
源氏已经将死神的情况和半藏简略交代，至于艾米丽，半藏审时度势，还是将她归入受害者一列。精神改造，仅仅两个星期的潜伏后，就杀死枕边人逃匿。杰哈拉克瓦，曾经也是守望先锋地勤特工的一员，如今死在妻子的瞄准之下。  
温斯顿公布将参与行动的人员名单，由于本次任务更侧重渗透的私隐性，必须最大程度恪守低调行事的原则，莱因哈特、托比昂、源氏和禅雅塔被安排留守直布罗陀基地。温斯顿虽然一道前往努巴尼，但会全程坐镇幕后，监控局面，以及掌控后勤准备工作。  
“他也能去。”麦克雷转过身盯着半藏。“他还不算个老鸟呢。”  
“源氏提议的。半藏射出的箭矢带有声呐追踪装置，能精准标记敌人，是优秀的跟踪武器。”安吉拉的手搭着额头，连续几天在工坊对女武神战袍进行精修维护，医生也有点吃不消。  
“每个参与任务的特工都会有三本护照、定位到巷道的精确地图、努巴尼博物馆的平面图、安全数额内的现金、假车牌和驾照、针孔摄像机、窃听器、开锁工具、防毒面罩。人员运输和物资托运交由莉娜负责，我们会乘着夜色经过艾达维国际机场（Adawe International Airport）上空，但不能被雷达系统锁定，飞行员务必确保运输机的隐形模式能够随时启用。”  
温斯顿突然问起半藏。“你会跳伞吗。”  
半藏表示他虽然没有实践过，但已熟读伞兵教程，也不畏高。  
“很好，如果情况有变要进行跳伞，我会充当协调员，抛出阻力伞后要确认伞体是否正常，千万记得不要让背部先着地。实在把握不到技巧，还有AAD（自动激活设备）。落地后重新编队，必须分工合作，不允许单枪匹马行动，守望先锋永远不需要单独行动。你们还有什么问题？”  
现场鸦雀无声。  
“开始行动，散会。”他果断下令。  
硬邦邦的字眼像一道曙光，从麦克雷的倦意中穿刺而过。他已经连续两晚没有入睡，这是第二晚。第一晚，他一直呆在监控室里，和温斯顿。  
他整整十七个小时盯着一号主屏，视频影像在提取后仅还原百分之六十二，黑袍和面具加身的死神化身为黑烟，潜进主控室。如果不是热成像仪中的热特征信号，他会被认定是真正的鬼魂。  
“他能撕裂自己原本的物质形态，一段时间内维持灵态，穿越墙体和一切硬物。我无法分析出这属于哪一国的改造技术。”雅典娜说。  
“莫里森也办不到这样。”麦克雷感叹道。  
临时监控的录像缺失了战斗的一部分片段，但音频文件完整保留。他反复倾听，竭力还原惊魂之夜。粗粝如砂纸的声音混杂着噪音在耳畔滋滋作响，狼的喘息，蛇的吐气，鬼的咒语，一帧一帧地扰乱他的思考。  
“他喊莱因哈特和托比昂叫老狗，他知晓黑丝绒计划的指挥官是杰克。该死，他真的什么都知道。”他扔开监听耳机，耳机重重地摔在桌面。  
温斯顿有些心神不宁。“死神是高层机密的知情人。苏黎世事件（谋杀莱耶斯和杰克的阴谋）后，我们的情报机构被强行接管，不排除在此期间，机密文件被人为泄露的可能性。”  
“人为？”  
“我们损失了一批精英，他们死于暗杀，或是被公开处刑。我们曾让某些人不好受，他们要血债血还。”   
“你有没有考虑过这家伙会是个内鬼，那些下落不明的，不在白名单保护范围的干员，或者是某些分站的指挥官，一些因流放而心怀恨意的秘密特工。”  
“我从不随意假设。”  
“对，你会用上一大堆预测方法，模拟、博弈论、社会计量学、编码、贝叶斯分析，然后计算，推导，最后递交给我一个模糊的可能性。这不管用，一点也不。”  
“我不知道这有没有用，但还是得做。我永远也替代不了杰克莫里森，我不像他有着天生的敏锐，我不知道答案在哪儿。每当我发现它们的时候，总是会晚一步。”科学家关掉主屏，将监控切换成别处的独立镜头。   
“换我来做。”  
“不行。”  
“因为你觉得我做的是脏活？”  
“和这无关。”  
“我有我的做法，一直都有。”他是暗影守望的一员，法外之法，他不介意干肮脏的行当，光荣属于守望先锋，而非暗影守望。  
“别带上私人感情。”  
“我没有，温斯顿，他妈的一点都没。对付叛徒不需要这个。”言语和报复心合为一体，将他塑造为真正的硬汉。“他要杀光我们，而我不会允许他为所欲为。”  
离开监控室的时候，他并未听到温斯顿的一声叹息。  
去找你认定的答案吧，牛仔。从圣达菲到直布罗陀，他来了。  
现在，杰西麦克雷的身份是赌徒。  
这意味着这次任务里，他不可能像神袛一样安静端坐即可。他需要运气，需要筹码，需要天意的配合。  
麦克雷连续抛掷了三次硬币，两次数字六朝上，一次数字七朝上。  
“你在占卜吗，这算好兆头还是坏兆头？”莱因哈特问他。  
“管他呢，只要不是连续三次是六，就都是好兆头。”反正听着都俗不可耐。  
散会之后，温斯顿给他们五个小时整理行装出发，黎明之前就要呆在运输机机舱待命，早饭在颠簸的升空阶段解决。麦克雷很困，但没法合眼，也不能用上咖啡。牛仔在浴间用冷水简单冲刷身体，慢慢冷却深夜蛰伏在男子汉热血里的躁动。他还剃掉胡须，刷两次牙，检查零件，给枪上油，享受鏖战前最后一点放空的感觉。  
我愿为此排队等候，生命之中总有空位。  
然后瓦解，四分五裂。③  
特工3945-45，待命状态解除，登录通过确认，投放地点努巴尼，任务代号髭蜥。  
他对自己下令。  
他可以向真正的死神屈膝下跪，只要能杀死这个来去无踪的窃密者。

注释：  
①：woody有勃起之意。  
②：威廉•密里根，罕见的多重人格分裂者患者。《24个比利》为描述他真人真事的传记式小说。  
③：来自歌曲《Extreme Ways》。


	6. Chapter 6

这是番外 岛田兄弟亲情向 独立章节 我也不知道为什么正文没写完就上了番外……

刀刃与禅

半藏始终不习惯源氏将竜刃斜背于身后，忍者倒是安之若素，并未觉得不便。  
“你这样是没办法单手抽刀的，你应该悬于腰际。”他对源氏比划着。  
“这已经不是你所熟知的那柄太刀了，托比昂改造了它，一点轻微的改动就能配合的我的节奏。像这样。”源氏推开刀柄上的滑动开关，刀鞘具备磁力，自动将刀身推送到源氏手里。  
武器被改造了，和源氏的身体一样。今非昔比，半藏百感交集。  
这不是他原来的源氏，他也不再是原来的半藏。河水汤汤，奔流不息，已非原先之水，世上之人皆如是。刀刃与禅，是堕落的天骄之子隐没在岁月中的悲戚和歌。  
如果一个庞大的家族需要继承人，那么它一定能如愿以偿得到一个。如果神袛同时送来两个，恐怕最后是一个也留不住。  
但凡是人，总会有野心和私欲，包括岛田家的大名，呼风唤雨的家主，外表看上去是个风流人物的男人，实则外柔内刚，手法干练，是响当当的极道角色。  
大名育有两子，半藏和源氏，传言半藏出生的时候，祥云笼罩岛田家的祖屋，红云呈鳞片状。半藏比源氏大上三岁。岛田家迎来的第一个男孩，自然是举家庆贺，欢天喜地，至于次子，排场则没那么浩大隆重。乳母抱着源氏，母亲牵着半藏，阵容分配得自然又到位。  
源氏还在牙牙学语，父亲已在对半藏言传身教。  
“知道他们是谁吗。”大名指着壁龛里的相框问道，一系列黑白照片上的男人正襟危坐，神情严肃。  
半藏摇头。  
“他们是历代家主。总有一日，你的后代也会用这样的目光来追思你。你要成为家族上下能够依傍的男人。”  
而半藏也的确不负众望。剑术，刀法，箭艺，样样入流，甚至还习得谍报侦查的秘术，暗器和毒物虽有涉及，但大名始终认为该用刀一类的磊落武器击杀敌手。  
当然，驭龙之术是课程里最重要的内容，神秘莫测，还极为晦涩，唯有直系继承人才有机会领悟到独门秘籍。  
大名对半藏的用心，多到近乎耽误源氏的地步。和兄长自律严格的作息习惯相比，他无拘无束，活得洒脱自在，像被放养的小兽一般。  
“二少主在哪呀。”婆子推开滑门，急急忙忙地问起侍女。  
“谁知道呀。小少爷是灵雀，我们这些下人困不住他的。”  
半藏是龙，源氏是雀，除却半藏和父亲，家族的其他人都如此认为。  
他们还能有几年无忧无虑的日子，游龙尚未磨利三爪，雏鸟尚未长齐羽翼。这是最美的时光。  
大雨倾盆，兄弟俩被困在凉亭，半藏担忧落会下箭术的练习，源氏反而欢快极了，把手伸进假山悬樋里舀水，踩着木屐在水洼里蹦跳。  
半藏哭笑不得，源氏天性爱玩，多少个老师也收服不了他。  
“哥哥，你听这雨，是夏虫在哭。”源氏从雨幕里冲回来，稚嫩的手上捧着一只濒死的蝉。  
“你怎么知道。”半藏觉得好笑。  
“龙告诉我的。是龙哦。”源氏眨着眼睛，就等着兄长的表扬。“他还告诉我不知火就是迎驾龙神的灯火呢，好神气啊。”  
“哪有这般聒噪的龙。”半藏摸着源氏的头，潮湿的发梢刺刺的，挺扎手。  
“放回去罢。地母造的生灵，终是要回归大地的。拿了不还，是要变成豆腐小僧的哦。”半藏已经有小大人的模样。  
“哥哥只会吓唬我，还是捣米坊的婆婆好，会给我塞糯米团子。”情系五脏庙，感怀赠米人，实在单纯。  
少年如雨中新笋，吸取春日朝气，弹指一瞬，便长大了，半藏很快到了能驭龙的年纪。  
纹身仅是仪式之一，繁复的线条由机器完成，浮雕则是依靠匠师的手。海绵纱布贴在半藏的左臂，酒精的味道很冲，还有熏香缭绕。针扎进手臂的痛楚并不难受，只是灼烧感久积不散。  
“好了。”完成后，匠师满意地称赞。“少有人能忍耐痛苦一口气连着画完呢。您父亲是一个，您是第二个。”  
“父亲的纹案也是经你手？”  
“是的，您父亲背上的图案是不动明王。”  
居然不是龙啊，半藏略略失望。他从来没看过父亲的纹身，父亲也不愿在兄弟俩面前示人，其中真意，欲问已忘言。  
纹身是成年礼的第一件礼物，至于第二件，堪比岛田家的七珍之首。太刀原本是岛田家祖辈的礼器，后被大名托付长子之手。  
“愿它能斩断横挡于你霸业之路上的所有迷障。记住，你必为龙。”父亲寄望于太刀，也寄望于半藏。  
“源氏也该享有同样的荣誉。”半藏有礼有节地要求着。他既是源氏的兄长，也是北方神龙最坚定的守护者。他始终认为家族的一半归属源氏，并认同一个理念：自己只是一员前哨，岛田组的事业是要源氏和他共同开辟的。父亲的期望是他，他的期望是源氏，两者并不矛盾。他并不知道权力的怪圈正在逐步收紧，很快就会扼住神龙的咽喉。  
于是源氏也得到和兄长同等的待遇，刀匠先炼钢，再经过丸锻、淬火等工序，加入石英粉和木炭粉增强硬度，精雕细琢，终于打造出一把一模一样的太刀。但无心经营家族事业的源氏只让刀出鞘过两次。第一次是成人礼上象征性地展示了所学的刀术，劈砍和刺击并进，迅猛和静缓结合，凛冽中流露优美。半藏问他师从哪个流派，在樱花树打坐下的青年略加思索，一本正经地告诉他，自然是他唯一的导师。  
“你对着棉甲和草席练习很久了？”半藏很感兴趣，他很难猜想迷恋游戏厅的源氏是怎么挤时间练习剑道的。  
“不，也只到皮毛的水准。”源氏挠挠头，嘴里咬着草籽。  
“让我看看你的虎口。”  
“不。这是秘密。”源氏一溜烟地跑了，边跑还边回头冲着他笑。  
和半藏不同，源氏的纹身在背上，平日里源氏虽然衣着随便，但甚少愿意将背部外露于人。他对真龙之力也兴趣缺缺，更愿意将精力放在逛花街，或是打街机上。同时，对于学业和家业，他也毫无概念，大名的宠爱让他有耽于享乐的资本。居酒屋，电玩舞厅，电影院……他游荡于欢乐之街，是不夜城最尊贵的客人。女孩们爱慕他，男人们畏惧他，大名之子，真龙之子。  
“您该劝劝二少主，虽说次子无需担负过多责任，但毕竟是您的骨血，这般悠闲，反倒像个戏子。”长老们亦步亦趋，殚精竭虑地为岛田组的未来考虑周全。  
“小题大做。年少风流嘛，你们在这个年纪难道就没有游逛过花街吗？”大名的反问让一干人噤声。  
岛田组的高级干部屡次劝说依然无效后，只得让半藏亲临花街，在女人的脂粉香气和莺声燕语中发现喝得半醉的源氏。  
“源氏，和我回去。这不是你该久留的地方。”一个星期没有回家，流连于风月场所，烂醉如泥，嬉笑怒骂，不务正业，已然背负不孝子的头衔。  
“不，半藏，我是真的喜欢。”他依旧在裙带间嬉戏摩挲。  
“别因为一夜欢情就得意忘形，你始终是要回来的，不可抛弃神龙的宿命。”  
源氏松开一双玉臂，笑盈盈地斟了一杯清酒。“哥哥说教得也渴了，润润嗓子吧。”  
半藏无言，拂袖而去。那是源氏与他背道而驰的开始。  
长老痛心疾首，围坐在榻榻米房间里劝谏大名和半藏。半藏辅佐于父亲身侧，平日里不谨言笑的老人此刻力排众议：“他的体内流有岛田家的血液，神龙的种子迟早会生根发芽。”  
高级茶肆里，半藏无数次追问他为什么不对家族事业上心，氤氲雾气中，源氏放下黑色的烤漆茶具，轻飘飘地说。  
“我不想成为一件武器，龙也好，刀法也罢，我不是生来为杀戮服务的。”  
“你别无选择，你是岛田家的男人，你是父亲的孩子。”即使怀石料理当前，半藏也无心下咽。  
“我能选择，至少我能掌控我的龙。我不认命。”他的倔强埋下祸根。半藏的苦心不了了之。奈何，生为蜘蛛需结网。  
大名死后，半藏子承父业，源氏依旧不知收敛。半藏听从若头的建议，给他安排家族事务，源氏不但没有尽心打理，还遣散一些分会场的若弟头，令一众长老瞠目结舌。  
“他纵容管辖的风情屋雇佣未成年女孩，还是稚气未脱的孩子。”源氏据理力争，他认同的正义不容玷污，依旧活在自己的纯真年代。  
“源氏沉溺享乐，不投身组内事务，只怕是对不住大名供于佛堂的牌位呀。”他们三五成群地议论，对源氏恨之入骨。  
流言是无形而扭曲的力量，它使神龙一族蒙尘，宿主亦不可免。  
噩运降临前的预兆，在一行人前往神寺求签时初现。  
负责接待的僧人躬身行礼，半藏拾起净手池的水瓢，洗净双手，熏香祈福。进入正殿后点上一支光明烛，再求签，投入钱币，摇晃签筒，竹签抖落，数字对应一支凶签:枯木未生枝，独步上云岐，岂知身未稳，独自惹闲非。  
不领悟过往之错 ，日后必当后悔。愿望不得实现，烦恼越积越多。  
半藏将签文系在树上，没有表态。  
源氏求得的也不是吉签:禄走白云间，携琴走远山，不遇神仙面，空惹意阑珊。“不要抱着太大野心活在人世，说得倒是轻巧呀。”他将解签纸揉成一团，眉梢间尽是戏谑。  
蛇虎正交罗，牛生二尾多，交岁方成庆，上下不能和。第三支签，留在若头手中。  
蛇虎一窝，牛生二尾，上下不和。  
他们都各怀心思，三支凶签，无意中点明前方命乖途蹇的道路。  
来年开春，樱花的花期特别短。岛田家的命运也似乎映证凶签，自大名过世后就蠢蠢欲动的异变分子行动日渐频密，几次关键的军火交易行踪都被知情人泄露，家族的事务所被人恶意寻衅滋事，骚扰不断，赌档和风情街生意大不如前，世道不稳，人人自危。他们不得已开展组内的清洗行动，兴师动众，大张旗鼓，甚至动用连坐之罪，有人为自证清白而破腹。血腥排查取得成效，止损后，生意渐渐回到正轨。  
痛定思痛后，害群之马的下场必须要公开，处以极刑以儆效尤，否则之前的努力就只显得像苍白无力的反击。若众，若众替补，若头，由下至上，黑压压集聚一堂。有人向半藏呈递一瓷盘，上有一截手指，一只眼睛，一条舌头。半藏明白，泄密的叛徒先行一步已被除掉。  
“这只是杂鱼，上头有更大的势力。我辈斗胆，冒死进言，此时刀头不染血，想必日后流血更多。当断不断必受其害，请您即刻定夺。”  
“是谁。听口气，想必你们已有了目标。”不是每个人都有被龙魂之力处决的资格。  
若头和几个顾问相顾无言，就连他们也无权定夺生死的人，能是谁呢。  
“他是局外的人。”源氏谋逆的消息传进半藏的耳朵，他是不信的，但终是得信的。长老的权威，不容他质疑。  
“祸起萧墙古已有之，何况他与您早已是云泥之别。”  
龙头蛇尾，须斩奸除恶，保得家族长治久安。  
半藏提上佩刀，星斗满天，月色极美，他违背满月团圆的旨意，现身源氏的和室。  
一灯如豆，人影单薄可辨，矮脚桌上平铺画仙纸，摆着描金砚台，源氏身坐垫席，神色如常，正在练字。“我知道哥哥是为什么事而来。容我先问一句，你真的相信么？”  
“这与我个人的判断无关。”  
“父亲为提防刺客，在地板上下尽功夫，但凡人踏上走廊，都会发出鸟鸣般的声响，你举止无声无息，定是为杀我而来。哥哥，你已有了自己的判断。”源氏笔锋一转，可惜落笔太急，墨迹晕开，依旧是废稿。  
“我也无话可说。”放下笔，源氏站立，整理衣襟，毫不反抗。  
“只要你愿意回到家族……我会……”他又能如何庇佑源氏呢，只是一厢情愿，也不过尔尔罢。  
“这是最后一次让你失望，今后不会再有。这次，别再保护我。”他和半藏擦身而过，他要赴死。半藏听到足袜在地板上行走发出的窸窣声，源氏坦然赴死的决心让那晚的月亮也为之暗淡。  
是的，这次我没有能力再保护你。半藏的左臂传来锥心的刺痛，他不管不问，让痛苦浸过心房。  
源氏被捕，被拷打，被羞辱，褪去华服与光鲜身份，比秋风扫荡后的狼尾草还要落魄。行刑者是组里最毒辣的杀手，以逼问手段出名，不用吐真剂也能让意志最坚定的恶徒丢盔弃甲。他在源氏脸上划开道道血痕，皮肉翻起，鲜血迷蒙他的眼睛。身上内伤无数，但不致命，不愧是大名驯养的孤狼。  
长老低声碎语，巴不得剜出他血肉下包藏的秘密。“耻辱啊，悖逆大名遗愿的孽障。是否还有残党，快把其他党羽名字一一道来，不可遗漏。”  
“莫须有之事，我从何说起？”一次次的拷问，换来的不过是更加轻蔑的眼神，还有遍体鳞伤的彻骨之痛。  
“休的狡辩。”  
“你们也没做到口业清净呀。”源氏讥讽，换来一顿鞭笞之刑。  
最后，没有赢家，他们都乏了，转而投向半藏。“杀一方可儆百，即使这一是你的唯一。”长老们的劝谏斩断退路，字字威逼。  
祠堂里，烛火依旧明亮，但源氏的生命却不能像火光一样灿烂长明。  
他就要死了，死在我的手下。半藏握刀的手在颤动，龙在克制杀意，但他必须狠绝。  
“生死有命，来吧。”源氏先拔刀，他体力大损，已是强弩之末。二人对峙，目光渺远，漫长若永劫。  
“源氏，你还有退路。”  
“这样的退路，不要也罢。”源氏抽刀，摆出赐教之仪。  
“你从来就没有把我放在眼里，你从来没把我的话放在心上。”  
“我认识的岛田半藏，是顶天立地的男儿，不是任人摆布的傀儡，更不是举棋不定的懦夫。我只问你，这样腐朽堕落的家族，为何还要拼死守护？”  
“因为我是父亲的儿子，不是只为自己而活着，我没有像你一般任性。”  
“原来你是这般看待我的。”源氏感到一阵可怕的畅快，心哀至极，居然会有酣畅淋漓的放松感。  
源氏终于断了自己的退路，连半藏的一并割裂。  
第二次出鞘，是诀别。神龙哀鸣着，半藏喝令体内的圣兽退下。他们彼此交锋，殊死一搏，迎面挥扫，祠堂成为兄弟的战场。  
他回忆不起源氏是如何倒地的，刀刃没入胞弟的胸膛，温热的神龙之血溅在一角破碎的书法上。太静了，部下和佣仆远在视线之外，仿佛都不愿卷入神龙相残的乱局。若有若无的声声蝉鸣在回响，一如幼时二人挑灯夜读时的宁静。他只记得翻开源氏的手，虎口上结了一层厚厚的茧。  
“这是你选择的路。”与半藏对抗的第一股逆流，是他的弟弟。他想要的了结，半藏给他。  
“鱼人拉面，哥哥。”血泊之中的源氏最后一次冲着他微笑。“真怀念海苔的滋味啊。”  
他夺走源氏追求最平凡幸福的权利，他让源氏死在从小长大的花村，一个被称为家的地方。他不能向外界通报源氏真正的死因，只说是暴病而亡。作为唯一的至亲，半藏没有看着源氏下葬，而是把自己封闭在源氏的房间，将成人礼上的家族合影付之一炬，青年闪亮的微笑被悲悯的火苗吞噬，神采飞扬的时刻永远地凝固在二十岁。  
半藏劈碎贵重的礼器，安置于祠堂的“竜头蛇尾”的挂轴之下。杀器染血，不再是吉物。  
然而他终究不得为龙，他活在众人的目光中，少主之路步履维艰，没有父亲，没有弟兄，他任由磐石般的心被孤独蚕食，作风越变越冷。  
为什么会让至亲之人魂断我手？樱树摇曳，粉白色花瓣伴随他的思绪抖落一地。不见方三日，世上满樱花。  
究竟是怎么走到这一步的。半藏能面对劲敌围歼而淡然处之，然而心结难解。  
汝负我命，我还汝债，以是因缘，经百千劫，常在生死。  
手刃至亲，我定会在三途间沉沦，饱受业火之苦，不得安生。月影西沉，半藏辗转反侧，悲伤如洪水溃堤，一发不可止。  
指间血，刀下魂，神龙之力愈发难以把控。一系列的变故后，他割去长发，断舍亲情，踏过花见小路，离开花村，神龙的故事结束了，浪人的生涯开始了。无论他出世还是入世，龙的族人永远都是光环下的消费品，和冷兵器一样，和智械一样，享受着异类的待遇。  
他老了，记忆里的源氏依旧年轻。每年祭日，他都会悄悄回到当年血溅的祠堂，点香祭奠。直到今年，判定死亡的源氏亲自上门打扰自己的祭日，利刃第三次出鞘，不过这次，刀箭相会，彼此言和。  
“我原谅你，但你能原谅自己吗？”忍者的机械音削去感情，像是为问而问。  
不。我永远不会修补已经破碎的事物，我会记得它们曾经完美无缺的时刻。他如鲠在喉，无法言语。  
“你一直以为破碎的是我的肉身，为何不重新审视自己呢。荣誉之于生死，救赎之于荣誉，你要拾回武者之心。”  
“半藏，你不是我命中的克星。”源氏摘下面具，外露的眼周部分伤痕累累，但无瑕的眼眸弥补了残缺。  
“哥哥，和我走吧，看看我重生的地方。守望先锋，这不是愚者的梦。从前我是执拗的一团火，徒有勇气，却不珍视生命，妄图以花火之姿了却一生。但如今，我必须死得其所，为明日的骄傲活下去。这才是真正的武道！”  
半藏怔然，多年未见，源氏已换骨脱胎，点化成龙。  
他应允了。  
拨云见日，前事已了，梦魇消散，从今往后，他要以脚丈量漫漫后继之路。  
这是伯仲相间又相合的经历，仇恨积聚又消解的故事，芸芸众生中的半面奇谈，乘风破浪后的悟道心路。酒与诗篇，刀与山川，泪与星辰，禅与大义，在古老的花村，一切开始的地方，尘埃落定。


	7. Chapter 7

私设非常多 接受再阅读 谢谢  
飞机部分的知识都是扯淡 欢迎行家批评指正  
本章过后二人互动会明显增多 正式进入主线

他们登机，披着夜色出发。源氏和安吉拉拥抱道别的时候，半藏善解人意地没有打扰他们。  
他们算是一对了。这会不会是源氏努力摆脱病患身份的一个原因，毕竟受医患协议约束不好发展感情。半藏不带恶意地揣测着。  
很难得，也很惊人。他对源氏在花街的经历还记忆犹新，每次夜归，他的衣襟都会沾上不同的香气，味道倒是雅致清新，源氏的品味一贯是不错的。现在忍者不再将个人魅力随意挥洒，而像珍宝一样供奉给心爱的人，这算是男人褪去青涩的标志吧。  
“哥哥，一路平安。”源氏向他道别。这次，北风神龙会作为他最坚实的后盾。  
半藏登上运输机，这是他第一次见识翱翔的空中货车，飞行也曾是年幼的岛田少主另一种形式的腾飞之梦。驾驶舱是飞机布局中让他最好奇的一部分。座位上空着，莉娜不见人影。一个机会，不伤和气。他认真地巡视驾驶舱内部，精细的科技成果琳琅满目：仪表，显示器，按钮，推杆，不仅如此……这还是驾驶员的宝座，一个神圣不可侵犯的私人领域。  
半藏逐行读着贴在玻璃座舱侧面的纸片，上面用回形针别着温斯顿和莉娜的合影。回忆，他们都有定格的记忆。  
那是一首小诗。  
白云深处蓝天外，我知道死亡在那里等待。  
我与之搏斗的并非我所恨，我浴血保卫的也并非我所爱。  
不是法律和责任让我披上战袍，没有政治家和欢呼的人群。  
只有一个冲动把我送上云霄。我反复思考，反复比较。  
今后的日子似乎变得渺小，青春的气息在生死之间缭绕。  
莉娜钻进驾驶舱，看着擅自闯入的半藏虽然尴尬，但仍像主人一样维护自己的气场，忍俊不禁。“你看过《孟菲斯美女号》吗？”  
半藏摇摇头。  
“我觉得值得一看。”莉娜打开电源，点亮外部灯光，开始对顶板进行设置，巡航高度定为一万米，平视显示器亮起莹蓝色的参数指标。  
“这是你第一次执行任务，我是第一百四十三次，祝你好运。”莉娜戴好护目镜。  
半藏闷闷地道谢，这是今晚他得到的第二次祝福。他返回机舱，蹲坐着，观察着。没有异样，安吉拉和温斯顿低声讨论预备行动议案。他们都是老手，意外险情早已司空见惯。  
牛仔双目紧闭，蜷缩在机舱一角，没戴宽边帽，光着脑袋，半干的头发蓬松杂乱，穿着伞兵服（牛仔戏称叫脱衣舞服）。起飞时的巨大噪音也不能打扰他的酣睡。他累得根本就不适合出勤，还是说他就是喜欢将自己折腾得惨兮兮的？  
【怪胎与枪。龙与箭。】  
没有人祝福他，没有人祝福这个可怜兮兮的牛仔。  
他在气流的颠簸里合眼，微梦于龙，睡的并不安稳，和麦克雷一样。  
在牛仔的梦境里，他正和塑造出的黑雾轮廓搏斗。自求多福吧，麦克雷。死神被麦克雷的一个锁喉制服于身下，杀手自顾自地笑着。他刚要摘开死神的面具，却被偷袭的另一支枪轰碎胸膛，鲜血飞溅，在防弹衣上晕染成迷彩与殷红交汇的印象派画作。  
【别忘记注意背后。小子。】  
会不会又是一次战术演练？  
【做梦吧，小子，至少还有梦可做。小羊排做一个甜蜜之梦。】  
砰。  
【时刻记住每次要扣下两次扳机。两次，小子，听话，别犯倔。】  
砰砰。  
【哪怕你有通天的本事，也要能隐藏在人群之中，你是特工，你是没有免死金牌的逃亡犯，你是流着幽灵之血的可怜虫。】  
温暖的雪茄味飘入鼻腔。  
【你管这个叫什么，莱耶斯的小老二？不，我不喜欢这个笑话。】  
“麦克雷。起来，我们到了。”  
这次是梦境之外，半藏呆板的声音是一根无良的刺，扎进他的耳朵。  
“为什么是你叫醒我，我以为会是‘早啊生活’①。”他伸着懒腰，脱掉伞兵服，抱紧手提箱，躬腰离开舱门。  
半藏说得再自然不过。“第一，现在一点也不早。第二，因为我们被分为一队了。”  
麦克雷差点连人带箱摔下楼梯。  
“我，进攻型。”他指着胸口。  
“你，防御型。”又指着半藏。  
“那又怎样。”  
“你为什么不把芥末和蜜豆拌一起呢。”  
“你说谁是蜜豆？”半藏抱臂而立。  
“老天呀。这不重要。重点是我们没法配合好，一个突进一个爬墙，不符合逻辑。”  
“别和我抱怨，任务要求。温斯顿的安排。”半藏拖着内有夹层的铝制加密箱，里面藏着拆解的复合弓部件，箱面涂漆写着“易碎物品轻拿轻放”和“巴巴各斯创伤医院”。  
“不能说不，对吧。”刚下飞机麦克雷就点着烟。  
“不的近义词也不行。”  
“得，得。你装你的无国界医生，我装我的观光客，来次罗马假日式的渗透任务，美得不似真实。”他调整好指尖的感应芯片，蓝牙耳机就位，半藏好整以暇地瞅着他的脸。  
“怎么。”  
“胡须。”  
“来到尼日利亚草原，就没必要留着脸上的那一片了。希望我可不会被努巴尼的阳光烤化。”他连口音都变了，掺进快而清脆的西班牙语调。  
“走吧，麦克雷。”半藏受够他的废话。  
“现在你得叫我迭戈。”他指的是假护照的名字。  
迭戈小子，半藏的牙床吃痛，他不喜欢这个名字的发音。  
“昴，快点，别让他们等。”他顺带喊出半藏的假名。永不晦暗的星星。  
他们跟上前方的其余队员，莉娜和安吉拉的身份比他们亮丽得多:水文科学家和建筑系学生。温斯顿黑进一间私人空运公司的数据服务器，更改运输机的注册编号，将它录入为一般货运设备型号，现在电脑终端显示他们为承租封闭式机棚的顾客。运输机停靠在内，由于全自动化管理的缘故，没有人为的定时检查，非常安全。  
“看好时点，准备好护照，你们可能会被随机抽查，不要频繁地用眼神交流，不要过度紧张，我保证你们在警察眼中就是安全无害的。你们可以搭乘不同的交通工具离开，努巴尼有五条地铁线路，还有巡游观光巴士、无轨电车、的士，如果你喜欢在人流中行进，也可以步行。”  
“市场、公园、图书馆、市政厅、车站，一切人流密集的地方，我都需要你们信息的反馈。很大一部分情报可以通过旅游的方式交换。”  
“所有人以小队形式行动，在展会开始前，我一直会在黑翡翠旅馆312号房，这间房会作为临时指挥部，俗称幽灵套房。保持通讯，调整作息，如果连第六感都帮不上忙，那就真的糟透了。”  
温斯顿的指令下达完毕。科学家讲得越繁复细致，就越是对他们关心之至。他们约定好碰面时间，各自融入使命。  
麦克雷和自己的新搭档也不例外。  
只不过就算真有第六感的辅助，他们的运气也糟透了。  
鲸心旅店——这个怪词就是这么说的。感谢展会，每间旅店都塞得满满的，最后他们被逼进一间外墙熏得乌黑，还依靠煤气灯照明的低矮房舍。当他们向服务生询问房型的时候，黝黑的尼日利亚人操着浓重的土话口音告诉他们：客房紧俏，只剩一间单人间，而且里面只配备一张紧巴巴的1.2米小床。不含早餐，没有热水供应。  
“失策了，早知道就要上雅高达（Agoda）②提前预定。”迭戈先生苦着脸，演技逼真。  
“你们一起？”服务生问。  
“当然不是。”  
“那没办法，你们看着办吧。”  
“我不喜欢两个人躺在一起。我再找找别的。”半藏意志坚定，他不喜欢有人打扰他的清梦。如果麦克雷打鼾，他保不准会往牛仔身上浇一桶鳟鱼。  
“先生，与其在陌生城市里乱兜乱转，不如和一个规矩人勉强凑合一晚吧。”麦克雷拦住半藏，背对着服务生，做出口型。  
床归你。  
半藏审视着麦克雷磨得有点发毛的衬衫，红格子纹路，材质柔软，还算干净，没什么烟味。他换下牛仔靴，不再因为马刺撞击而发出噪声，招摇过市的蠢样收敛起来，没有胡须，眼角的皱纹也沾染上点慈祥意味，热带的骄阳让这张有点年岁的脸晒得更黑了。但谢天谢地，他可算把自己收拾得像个人样。  
成交。麦克雷在破破烂烂的登记册上写好名字，字迹潦草，也够硬朗。他拿着钥匙，两人登上磨旧的楼梯，一前一后上楼。  
钥匙清脆的旋转声响起，牛仔拉开历史感浓重的铁门，内部装饰简陋，四垛墙壁，一张粗制滥造的床头柜和床配套，单人沙发摇摇晃晃，墙上粗糙的彩绘壁画是一幅狩猎场景，此外还贴着一张壁纸，上面是一个拎着扩音器的年轻男人。  
“卢西奥科雷亚什么的，没想到巴西DJ在努巴尼也这么受欢迎。”麦克雷侧身坐在沙发上，两条长腿交叉搭在扶手。  
“这儿会不会有……那什么的。”半藏像只防备心极重的德国狼犬，踏入室内的第一秒起，警惕就攫住他的心。他认为这是符合情理的怀疑，好像整个世界都在施加压力，好让他们，两个原本毫无交集的人，圈在诡异的狭小空间里，度过危机四伏的一夜。  
“安全套？”麦克雷又抽上雪茄，这是今天的第几支了？  
半藏瞪了他一眼。“窃听器。”  
“如果真有那玩意，倒是能通过分析鼾声来检测我的睡眠质量。”他笑得浑身打颤。  
半藏的眼神阴冷，他正将复合弓的分解件逐一拼回。“麦克雷先生，我是很认真的。”  
“我也是很认真的。我甚至不会依仗你的弓箭，我比任何人都爱惜自己的性命。我已经丢了一只手，还有六千万赏金追着我的脑袋跑。但我还发疯似的以真面目示人，你知道这意味着什么？”他打开手提箱，令半藏诧异的是，不仅有麦克雷常用的维和者，还有一把金灿灿的黄金左轮。  
“杰西麦克雷回来了，左轮的噩梦重现了，与六千万相比，这更值得被人津津乐道。”麦克雷爱抚着枪上的六道沟槽，冰冷的不锈钢枪身还在沉睡，等待着死亡之眼的唤醒。  
“你是够玩命的。”  
麦克雷打开木窗，微风舒缓屋内的燥热。他探出半个身体，遥望远处城市中心的银色之河，那是组合灯光的夜之馈赠。  
“各顾各的，岛田先生，管好自己。你能多欣赏一会努巴尼的烟花，而我要干点私活。”  
“你是把我当成无名小卒看待了。”半藏陡生愤怒。  
“你在花村老巢可能有名声，但在新世界里不过是初来乍到。这不是你的战争，洒尽热血到头来也可能一无所有。”  
“你兴许把我想得太高尚了，你还不了解岛田组的历史。”  
麦克雷咧嘴一笑。“这话听着不错，我讨厌那些嘴边抹上一盎司黄油的吹嘘者。”  
他们又聊了一会，聊到温斯顿，聊到作为直布罗陀最忠实卫兵的旗杆，聊到左轮的Gas Cutting③，从浅谈辄止的传奇士兵聊到晨星之子④破灭的神话，浑圆的月亮在话题中渐渐往西边偏离，直到雅典娜在频道里友好地向执勤特工送上晚安，他们才发现时间不早了。麦克雷和半藏依次洗了冷水澡，廉价的肥皂泡在两人身体缔造出同一种味道。牛仔信守诺言，真的把整张床让给半藏，硬邦邦的棕榈床垫，让睡上去的人感觉像被狠揍了一顿。  
第一夜还算相安无事。半藏睡的很浅，空气闷热而浑浊，烟味散的七七八八。没有听到鼾声，街上传来狗吠和摩托车引擎发动的噪音。牛仔伫立在窗边，就像一缕烟，一尊塑像，一抹黑暗中的潜影，安然无息，就算有偶尔的呼吸，也像一阵被阻力扯坏的风。  
我得睡了，半藏对自己暗示，哪怕周边有个不讨喜的牛仔。他闻着淡淡的烟味入眠。  
第二天半藏起得很早，牛仔起得更早，他换了一身行装，热带风情十足，实打实的观光客模样。一人千面，麦克雷有一个善变的灵魂。  
“哟，别这么看着我，你也不能露着膀子在大街上抛头露面。”他指着敞开的行李箱，里面有浅色翻领衬衫和涤纶长裤。  
“脚踝也得收起来，所以长裤归你。”  
等到半藏换装完毕，牛仔早就不耐烦了。他用食指勾着钥匙打旋，义肢插在腰间。“如果你没有恐旷症⑤，就和我出去走走。”  
附近小吃摊的菜单就是一团乱码，麦克雷凭着直觉随便点了几道菜，送上来的有糕状的五色饭和炸甜瓜干煮成的汤，要紧的是最后一道，辣得翻江倒海的木薯，牛仔只试了一口，脸色涨得和树蛙的凸眼一样红。半藏回避了这道菜，喝着甜汤，悠然自得地吃着饭团，宛如一个高高在上的美食家。  
快速用餐后，他们开始工作，辛辣的伙食让牛仔性情变得热情似火，他带着半藏在图书馆、社区中心、电车站奔波踩点，中途无休。没有异样，没有大规模集结的人群，没有奇怪的传单，只有洋溢在大街小巷里对盛会的澎湃热情，草原人民准备好了，极有可能黑爪也是。  
没人喜欢十二点，努巴尼的烈日让他们热汗浃背，半藏解开衬衣最上方的两颗纽扣，麦克雷戴上墨镜。他们像两个走投无路的小贼，把沿途的垃圾桶和花坛都偷偷摸摸扫描了个遍，便携式探测仪没有响起警报，没发现可疑的金属物质。  
最后，傍晚来临，他们转战阿比努斯塔，努巴尼最热闹的景点之一，人流如织，在人行道两侧的露天咖啡座上收集情报是一项看似轻松实则头疼的任务。两人分散着坐，离得不远也不近。麦克雷的双眼藏在可变色墨镜后面，打量着灯窗广告和LED屏，上面除了展会信息，还有酒品广告，滚动播放的费斯卡宣传短片。  
麦克雷把脚伸进停靠在雕花栏杆旁的悬浮摩托。“真稀罕，他们的交通工具都是不着地的。和你的龙一样，飘起来。”  
“费斯卡的造物，它在这个城市的投资随处可见。”半藏随意地指出一处横幅:“费”尽心血，只为给你一个更好的家。他们在通讯频道里你来我往。  
“Gato.”麦克雷拿着当地时报，叼着雪茄，若有其事地念叨。  
“什么意思？”半藏回话。  
“没什么，如果你在频道听到这个词，大祸临头，赶紧逃命。”  
“胡扯。”半藏不客气地切入。“我在看着你，你拿着报纸，上面有领养广告，还是说你的天敌是只猫。”  
“对了，这很好，就像盯着我一样，仔细搜寻你认为可疑的家伙。他们没办法像我一样英俊，也没办法像我一样多变。你只需要给他们一点轻轻的旁敲侧击，小坏蛋们的阴谋就会像傲白口香糖（Orbit）一样哗啦啦地全部倒出来。”  
“我能确定一件事，他们没办法像你一样自恋。”  
“伙计，你不爽我，这不要紧，但你得适应我的态度，我就是这样的货色，和我组队就是遭罪。”  
“和你的腰带一样？”去他的BAMF。  
“当个老实人（be a modest fellow）？是的，我有自谦的美德。”  
半藏没有理睬，继续观察。  
“不理我了？龙男？”  
“……安静。”  
“玩个游戏吧，以前我最喜欢用这个打发时间。连猜带蒙（Guess And Guff），可有意思。”  
“我没有这份闲心。”  
“不不，不是闲的发慌，这个该死的游戏有趣得很。你往左看，站在喷泉旁的红衣女郎，看到了么。”  
“嗯。”不情愿的一声闷哼，仿佛是巨石沉入河底发出的回馈。  
“我无意揭人老底，但那是个男人，虽然他用纱巾围住脖子遮住了喉结。”  
半藏想开口，但麦克雷没有停嘴的意思。  
“还有，如果现在是晚上，我敢保证坐在斜对面的谢顶男一定会被电话亭旁无所事事的混混抢的分毫不剩，手腕上的精仿表害惨了他。那个皮痒的小子盯了很久，等着目标落单再下手，他很有自信，因为腰上的格洛克九毫米手枪让他感到安心无虞。”  
“停在另一侧过道上的大型车是辆赃车，它被动过手脚，车牌刚换过，镀铬保险杆的污渍是撞击留下的，引擎号码估计也磨掉了。这种车型在当地很少见，一般的车道都不欢迎这样的高辛烷汽油怪。”  
“你觉得自己一猜一个准。”半藏从杯垫下抽出纸巾，正好看到桌角的标识。  
“没错，我猜下一秒你会站起身来换座，因为你发现自己坐错了位置，那里是无烟区。”  
频道里一片缄默。  
“昴，满意我的成绩吗。”  
“你可以教我，各方面的，有关你的技巧。”半藏虚心求教的态度让麦克雷小小地得意了一会。  
“很抱歉，你学不会。这需要长此以往的积累，你要学会将每个人和建立在其上的联系分解成你能做出判断的特征。你得精炼出一种抓取能力。这不是投机取巧，而是特工的职业素养。”他将自己塑造成恩师的楷模形象，老套的说教多半能令人滋生厌烦心理。【求我，向我低头吧。】他吹起口哨。  
“如果换作我来猜你呢？”  
“哦。”频道里的自恋狂低吟一声，仿佛是豪赌一夜后最心力交瘁的人才能发出的声音。   
“你猜不中我的。游戏防不胜防，你只会输。”   
“让我一试。”  
“就像没人能猜中我有德克萨斯血统，你也无需自取其辱。”  
不设防的游戏。一比零。目前自己处于劣势。但没关系，龙的子嗣沉得住气。  
半藏冲着麦克雷投递一个暧昧的手势，后者不由得摘下墨镜。  
“来吧，牛仔，玩个痛快。”他说。

注释：  
①：迪安马丁演唱的爵士歌曲。  
②：美国一个在线预订酒店的网站。  
③：弹巢缝隙间喷射的气体对枪身会造成损害，在大口径转轮手枪中比较普遍。  
④：乔治•阿姆斯特朗•卡斯特，死于与印第安人对抗的小角谷战役，富有传奇色彩的一位将军。  
⑤：对公共场合感到恐惧的一种心理。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎捉虫。  
> 卢西奥/莱因哈特和温斯顿/猎空无限制级内容。  
> 时间线、人设等与官方有所出入，一切以官方版本为准。


End file.
